


The Songbird of Hound and Honey

by 0paque



Series: The Songbird of Hound and Honey [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Bartender!Minhyuk, Chapter 10 is gonna be wild and erotic, DJ H.One, Fluff, Hoseok is head of security, Hyunghyuk are pining idiots, I forgot to tag Slow Burn oops, I’m bad at tagging, Jooheon and Changkyun own the club Kihyun sings at, Jookyun take advantage of time alone, Kihyun sings at a club, M/M, Multi, Sabotage, Showki drop the big L word after two dates, Shownu is a dancer, Slow Burn, Smut, mild angst bc I don’t like suffering as I write, pls give feedback, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque
Summary: Hoseok works security at a club. His roommate, a dancer by the name of Hyunwoo, needs to get out more. Also, Kihyun likes flirting with people as he sings.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk/Chae Hyungwon, Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The Songbird of Hound and Honey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715524
Comments: 51
Kudos: 91





	1. Warbler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first public work so please be gentle with any criticism! I’m always open to suggestions and I’d love to hear your feedback. Enjoy!

Yoo Kihyun took pride in his voice. 

He always drank in the attention and praise, never turned down the offer when someone insisted they buy him a fruity little drink “in celebration.” Let them flirt around a little, occasionally shoot a wink in their direction, and yet the night always ended in empty promises and an uncomfortable burning in the back of his mind. Don’t get him wrong, Kihyun felt lucky to have his job at the club, although the smell of pretentious businessmen’s cigars and the sweat of the exhausted staff tended to give him headaches. But, he sang nonetheless, and it was beautiful. Every change in key, every pitch that would send shivers down your spine, and every dynamic from the softness of a whisper to the heart-wrenching cry of a ballad. Kihyun’s voice was powerful, so serenading, that he could so skillfully captivate any and every audience; that hardly anyone realized he had a slight lisp. Still, the man had the voice of an angel and he knew it. He flaunted it. He gave it to the world. He wanted to share his gift. He wanted to sing enough to rival the chatter of sparrows and crowtits flitting about the streets of Seoul.

And, in return for his beautiful voice, Yoo Kihyun became known as “the songbird of Hound of Honey.”

______________

Son Hyunwoo took pride in his physique. 

As a dancer, it was of utmost importance to maintain a certain level of stamina, flexibility, and strength, and then to top it off you’ve got to have grace, fluidity, and compassion. It was effortless for Hyunwoo. He loved what he did, after all, and he was good at it too. That much was for sure. For some performances, Hyunwoo wouldn’t even step onto the stage until the finale, all because the raw emotion and power resonating in every move he made. It would wipe any competitor or fellow dancer from the performance. He would extend his arms to their full width, only to draw them back into his chest and roll his hips to the cadences of the music. So many gaping mouths and wandering eyes he endured. It’s how he knew he was a sight to behold. Years upon years of rigorous training have humbled Hyunwoo, but with all the jealous, intrigued, or even intimidated glares and glances, he knew his physical appearance was one of his best traits. Even his instructors had led him to believe that his body was his best aspect, his tool for success - but sometimes the sweat beading and dripping down the tanned muscle after a successful performance wasn’t enough to give his dubious pride its fill.

So, per his roommate Hoseok’s recommendation, Hyunwoo decided to spend an evening at Hound and Honey. 

______________

Hound and Honey, one of the most famous clubs in all of Seoul, boasting incredible service, a beneficial and welcoming atmosphere, and some of the best drinks in the city. Hound and Honey also had a secret weapon in their arsenal: a small man with sleek violet hair, a tall nose and knife-cut features- a voice with the capability of sweeping anyone off their feet and lulling them away into a new world of bliss. Those encapsulated in the sound, of course, included the esteemed dancer who showed up to please his roommate that worked night shifts for security. 

Hyunwoo walked into the ambiently-lit building with every intention of buying himself a drink or two. Taking a look around, he took note of the small stage and the single mic adorning it, took note of the eager audience who seemed to chatter away as the background music quieted. Everything was definitely relatively normal; the bartender greeted him, gave him what he ordered, and only a few people gave him the lusty glances he was expecting more of. It was a small relief to Hyunwoo, not having so many women ogling him. He got enough of that as it is. He adjusted the low-resting collar of his v-neck sweater, maybe not showing off as much chest as he had been. He took an empty stool at the marbled black and silver bar. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Announced a man who walked onto the small stage. Hyunwoo turned on his stool, curious to the occasion. The man onstage was dressed rather casually: a sleek blazer over a patterned shirt to spruce up his khaki slacks which hugged a set of rather impressive thighs. He bore small, sharp eyes that contrasted against the soft features of the rest of his face. When he grinned towards his audience, deep dimples adorned his cheeks.

“Thank you for your patience this lovely Tuesday night,” The announcer continued. The audience continued their quiet cheers and soft clapping. “I’m Honey, as you all know well. It is currently 8:47 PM, a lovely 18° Celsius, light showers in the forecast for the morning. I’m sure some of your hangover headaches will just love the patter of the non-stop rain,” A few patrons towards the back jeered as they held up glasses half-empty and filled with countless different beverages. “I’m not wrong, am I? No, of course I’m not. I’m too cute for that.” He winked and stuck his index finger in a dimple. Ah, an aegyo king. “Anyways, you all know why I’m here. I’m here to introduce to you, the one you’ve waited so eagerly for-” His lips quirked at the corners as he began to move away from the microphone. “-our Songbird of Hound and Honey.”

The crowd’s cheers grew noticeably louder, surprising Hyunwoo as the announcer, Honey, made his way off the small platformed area. In turn, a different man with a proud smile hinting on his lips made his way onto the stage. His small waist was accentuated by the tight black slacks and his shoulders shrugged off several compliments being thrown at him. He looked pretty cute in the silvery turtleneck and black crushed velvet blazer. “Cute.” Hyunwoo thought quietly to himself as the new man made himself comfortable and adjusted the mic to his liking. Slicked back lilac hair, exposing his majestically sculpted and sharp, pointed features. His milky white skin was a stark contrast to his clothes. Grinning, the dancer connected the performer’s appearance to a frost-covered plum. He was shorter than Hyunwoo, for sure, but what he lacked in height he made up in his surprisingly powerful stage presence. Plum smiled a million-watt smile that pulled on the heartstrings of anyone who saw it, Hyunwoo included. He brushed off the thought with minimal flustering. _Must be a skilled performer._

A new rhythm filled the air, getting the tall dancer to tap his feet against the legs of his stool and his fingers against his neck of his bottle of whatever. Kihyun swayed his body from side to side, jutting his hips a little further for emphasis. He took the measures of melody before his lines to look around at who was watching, and as he locked eyes with the tall, tanned, broad-shouldered man sitting at the bar, he shot him a wink. A little shameless gift for the handsome stranger. Kihyun had done it so much that it was almost like second nature. The stranger didn’t really know how to react, furrowing his brows and his cheeks tinting pink. Kihyun’s ego soared. 

Hyunwoo didn’t expect Plum to wink at him. That was one of the last things Hyunwoo expected. He felt his face get hot, and a chuckle sounded from beside him.

“So you’re the lucky patron tonight, huh?” The bartender piped with a grin. “The birdie’s taken a liking to you.”

“What?” Hyunwoo guffawed. He opened his mouth to continue, but when Plum’s mouth opened and vocal gold filled Hyunwoo’s ears instead, his jaw quickly snapped shut and his eyes plastered themselves to the man onstage.

Kihyun knew he was good, and he knew the stranger Minhyuk was harassing at the bar was smitten the second he decided to listen. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw how astounded the stranger was when he watched Kihyun sing. Knowing he had successfully captivated his audience, and with his ego inflating by the mere second, Kihyun got brave. Locking eyes with the beautiful stranger sitting at the bar, and quirking a brow as he showed off his talents and high notes, he moved his hips a little...better, and completely ignored the swooning women in front of him. This stranger had successfully distracted Kihyun, who in turn forgot about the rest of his audience. 

Hyunwoo was physically incapable of looking away. He had no idea how to tear his gaze from the plum singer. He was completely awestruck by the cadences of the man’s voice. He knew the song, for sure, but part of him knew from now on it would hold a significantly better memory. 

Holding a long note and flaunting his vibrato, Kihyun cut off his angelic voice the second the music stopped. His audience roared with praise, the entirety of the people clapping, whistling, and even saying things such as “Beautiful!” “Amazing!” “You have gifted us!” He smiled, he waved, he accepted their compliments. But, Kihyun still thought about the handsome stranger at the bar. He shot a quick wink at Minhyuk, the bartender, giving him their inside signal to keep whoever was sitting on the stool around. Minhyuk winked back and struck up a conversation with the broad-shouldered man with a half-empty beer. As soon as his boss began making his way towards the stage once again, Kihyun took the opportunity to slip away. 

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!” Honey said as he stood by the mic with a smile. “Our resident singing miracle, everyone. Give him another round.” Hyunwoo clapped again, completely ignoring whatever the blonde man behind the bar was talking about. He didn’t mean to ignore him, of course; Hyunwoo’s not like that. He was just a little… distracted. 

“Hey, Min, grab me a water! And the cold kind!”

Hyunwoo blinked thrice in astonishment. Plum was right beside him. 

“Coming up, Birdie,” Winked the bartender as he scuttled away. A few steps before “Oh! And! Ki, this is Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo felt his face heat up. He was terrible at properly expressing himself in words. Shit. He might as well get his humiliation over with. 

“Hyunwoo,” Plum said softly. He repeated it a few times, as if testing out how it felt on his tongue. “I like it.”

“You like my name?” Hyunwoo inquired, trying to monitor the tone of his voice. Plum appeared ready to answer, based on his expression, but Hyunwoo wasn’t done. “Well, I like your singing, birdie.” Oh fuck that was bad. 

Plum’s eyes went wide for a brief moment, but they quickly crinkled into crescents as a laugh erupted from his throat. He smiled so broadly then. Hyunwoo, winced was taken aback by the reaction; he was trying to give an honest compliment. His face got hot again. Typical, Hyunwoo.

“That was one of the corniest things I’ve ever heard a patron say,” Plum chuckled, calming down. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but grin at him, at that million-watt smile. Plum looked at him. “I’m Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo grinned broader. Of all the things he could think in that moment, a single word remained in his mind. _Beautiful_. Gosh, even his thoughts were sappy. 

“I take it you like my face too?” The singer’s voice snapped Hyunwoo out of his trance. Oh god, he’d been staring. Kihyun looked at him, common pride in his eyes and a knowing smirk tracing his pink lips. Oh, Hyunwoo really liked those lips. 

Quickly looking away, Hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh. I need to get out more, he thought to himself. He couldn’t tell if it was his night or not. The latter was more likely. _Spit it out, Hyunwoo. Take the damn chance_. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” 

It was Kihyun’s turn to fluster. He didn’t exactly know why he felt his face warm or why his hands suddenly got clammy; flirting with strangers who complimented his singing and his face was his forte. Nonetheless, he took the compliment without a second thought and smiled. Kihyun still planned on playing his game. “You’re not bad yourself.”

The bartender returned with a rather sizeable glass of ice water, sliding it down the sleek black countertop and standing with them. “I see you two are hitting it off,” He said with a snooty grin. He earned a rather aggravated glare from Kihyun, which anyone could’ve expected. The two locked eyes for a second too long, and an uncomfortable silence settled.

The blonde seemed to get the hint, and just smirked broader, as if his suspicions had been confirmed. “I’m Minhyuk, by the way. Give me a shout should you need anything.” 

Hyunwoo nodded in response and Minhyuk padded away, tending to other patrons that had filtered in as Kihyun and Hyunwoo conversed. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Kihyun lied through his teeth. “He tends to play matchmaker sometimes. It’s rather inconvenient.”

Hyunwoo let out a soft chuckle. “A matchmaker, huh? I should give him my thanks, then.”

Kihyun’s heart fluttered. Finally, someone who’s flirting game matched his own. On the contrary, Hyunwoo thought to himself, ‘since when did I get good at this?’

“So what do you do, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun inquired, curious as to how the conversation would progress. Hopefully it involved a few free drinks and maybe his sore and stretched body in the morning.

Kihyun noted the subtle change in Hyunwoo’s expression; his interest was piqued. “I dance.”

“You dance?”

“I dance.”

“Do you dance well?”

“I dance well.” Understatement of the year.

Kihyun arched a brow. “How well?” He could physically see how Hyunwoo prided himself. More alert yet more relaxed at the same time. He was interested and excited to show off his knowledge, but Kihyun wanted to see the proof in action. 

Hyunwoo mimicked Kihyun’s brow. “You’ll have to come see me sometime.”

Kihyun smirked. “I just might. Where’s your next performance?”

Hyunwoo scrunched up his face in thought, and Kihyun’s heart did a flip in his chest at the sight. No one looking like that had the right to be that adorable at the same time. 

“I believe we have several more weeks before a true performance,” The dancer began as he tapped his index finger to his lips mindlessly. “And even then, it’s a small venue for one of the local festivals.” His hand fell from his face and his eyes grew lidded. “But, you know that new Buma’s Coffee House a few streets over?” 

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Wait, there’s a studio right there. Are you saying you dance at Jung Hoseok’s studio?!” 

“Yeah, you’re talking to a proud performer of Ilmol Rhythm.” The broad-shouldered man replied eagerly. “If you happen to want a coffee around 3:30 on Thursday, I should be finishing up at the studio…”

With a surprisingly astonished smile, Kihyun was more than happy to take him up on the implicit offer, but he wasn’t done having fun yet. “How do you know I’m not taken? Better yet, how do you know I prefer men?”

The dancer barked a laugh, He couldn’t help it. “It’s too late to pull that card,” Hyunwoo smiled. “You’ve done too much to make me believe otherwise. You would’ve stopped me a long time ago if I took something the wrong way. Besides, I could be saying the same thing to you.”

Kihyun grinned. “Fair enough.”

“Kihyun-ah! Five minutes!” Someone called out. Kihyun whipped his head around and proceeded to check his watch with wide eyes. He then downed the last of his water and began to hum, recite tongue twisters, and adjust his blazer. 

“Well, I’ve got to perform.” The singer stated, playfully nudging the other man’s shoulder with his fist. “It was nice meeting you, Hyunwoo.”

The dancer gave Kihyun one of the softest smiles he had ever seen. “It was nice meeting you too, Kihyun. And remember,” Kihyun stopped before he had walked away and turned back to the taller male. “I practice on Thursday.”

Kihyun winked, nodded, and like a vapor, he was gone. 

Hyunwoo had every intention of immersing himself in the next performance, but a tap to his shoulder snagged his attention instead. He turned around and was greeted by a familiar face. “Glad you made a friend,” he smirked. “I knew it wouldn’t take you long.”

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo replied, pleasantly surprised to see his roommate. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” 

Hoseok wore a badge with Head of Security embossed on it. It was a completing touch to his Hound and Honey uniform that hugged his muscle-taut body. 

“Of course he is,” Minhyuk interjected with a cocky wink. “He just likes ogling at some of the ladies from my ideal perch.”

Hoseok reacted with a slap to the blonde’s arm. “I’m engaged, asshole.”

“You’re not married, are you?”

“I’ll crack that Budweiser over your head.”

“You’re too much of a marshmallow for that.”

Hyunwoo decided it was time to step in when Hoseok started rolling up the sleeves to his uniform. He levelled Minhyuk with a glare and pulled Hoseok’s fists back down to his sides. “None of that.” He chided.

“I have to work with him.” Hoseok spat through gritted teeth. “Every damn night.”

Minhyuk continued with his cheeky smile, tapping his cheeks. “You love me and you know it.”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Oh, thank god, Kihyun’s performing. Hyunwoo redirected his attention to the makeshift stage where the lights glowed from red to blue. He noted Honey’s change in attire- a mere change of the blazer -and the guest he had brought with him to the microphone. “We’re back again,” He began, wrapping an arm around the new man’s waist. “It’s time for our warbler to start crooning again. And of course, our Hound’s nightly ‘hello’ because his aggravating husband won’t let him sit in the back monitoring finances and the businessy stuff 24/7.”

The second man stepped forward with a roll of his eyes. “Hello everyone,” His voice was deep and husky. He grinned and tilted his head as he scanned the audience before raising a pierced brow. “I’m the Hound. I’ve got the bark, but don’t you dare think it’s worse than my bite-”

“-even though it is.” interjected Honey. His husband shot him an icy glance.

Hound continued after a beat. “But this ol’ dog’s not who you’re here for. I now introduce once again: our songbird, free from his cage.”

Honey happily laced hands with Hound (who appeared to melt into the touch) and the two stepped back off stage. Kihyun strode back up, smiling at the two and then directing his attention to his audience. “Thank you for your warm welcome,” He said with a gentle smile. He locked eyes with Hyunwoo again. “Who here tonight is feeling a little lovey-dovey?”

If he had to take a guess, Hyunwoo would’ve said 85% of the crowd wolf-whistled and cheered. Kihyun chuckled in a way a performer would, and brought his lips back to the microphone. 

Music started playing. Hyunwoo had just now noticed the live band. Lidded eyes, a quirk playing at his lips, and a sultry sway in an oh-so-Kihyun fashion… Hyunwoo was infatuated. He was smitten.

Hyunwoo was completely and utterly fucked.


	2. Hound and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Hoseok are domestic roommates and Hyunwoo goes back to H&H again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the kudos and comments! It warms my heart to see that people enjoy my work :) 
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread this. Forgive me for any typos or confusion!

Exactly two and a half beers, three arguments between Hoseok and Minhyuk, and seven songs from Kihyun later, Hyunwoo decided to hitch a cab home. His keys missed the lock only once, and if anyone asked, he wasn’t a lightweight. He was just a little tired and a little tipsy. 

Hoseok, as per usual, arrived home around 5:30 in the morning with bags under his eyes and his hair mussed like he had run his hands through it a thousand times. Hoseok, despite his interactions hours prior, took his job very seriously. He was good at it too. Hound especially enjoyed having no interruptions as he worked away in the back. Of course, Honey appreciated having someone with the build and effectiveness of Hoseok as head of the building’s security. Kihyun, though he’d never admit it aloud, was extremely grateful for Hoseok. Some patrons, when speaking of Kihyun, weren’t keen on taking “no” as an answer. Shin Hoseok was  _ Hound and Honey _ ’s resident superhero. 

Hyunwoo slept in the next day. It wasn’t something he did often, but sometimes he just needed to sleep things off. Typically, at 5:30 AM, the roommates passed each other in silence as Hoseok went to bed and as Hyunwoo was off to the studio. They would pass again around eight hours later, when Hoseok was waking back up and Hyunwoo was on his way to take a much-needed shower. Today, of course, was different. Hoseok made his way to his room and collapsed, but no sign of Hyunwoo at all. There were two options: One, he’s already left for an extended morning jog, or two, he’s still out cold from his previous evening outing. Hoseok felt it was safe to assume the latter was the truth. Either way, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were both capable adults with paying jobs and lives of their own. With that thought, Hoseok collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

Hyunwoo hated headaches. He hated them so much, as a matter of fact, that he always kept a few tablets of Advil in his  _ wallet _ , of all places. So, when Hyunwoo awoke to a pounding in his brain and a painful ache in his neck, he stormed straight to the bathroom, popped a few Advil, and turned on the shower. He didn’t know if he wanted a hot or cold shower. He just knew he needed to clean himself up. 

Hyunwoo didn’t get blackout drunk. His body’s not acquainted with alcohol, due to his profession, and he didn’t exactly prefer the taste either. It made college rather uninteresting. Hyunwoo was always the sober friend, the title being nothing less of self-explanatory. It was just an uncommon occurrence that he would have a hangover. Hoseok dealt with drunks enough- he worked at club, for God’s sake -so he was determined to take care of himself.

Once he was clean and dressed and downed roughly three glasses of water, Hyunwoo decided a breath of fresh air was in order. So he put on his running shoes, his headphones, and a jacket, and decided to go for his bidaily run. Was he forgetting something? He didn’t think so. He felt ready. He was ready to run. He could probably make it down to that new kimbap stand and back before Hoseok woke up...

Why are so many people hustling and bustling this early? Noon communes don't happen this early in the morning. Was it always this sunny when he woke up? Jesus, why are so many people out and about at this hour?

….wait. 

Hyunwoo pulled out his phone. He hadn’t checked the goddamn time  _ once _ today. It’s 12:42 PM. 

And that settles that. He’s never drinking again. Too many consequences for a night he wants to remember. 

Wiping the sweat off his forehead and taking his usual left, Hyunwoo grinned at the thought of the night prior. Yoo Kihyun, the beautiful man he’d asked out on a date after one thirteen-minute-long conversation. He couldn’t help but be a little wary of that, even when considering how wonderfully the night went. He thought about Minhyuk, the bartender, who always smiled and worked diligently with minimal bickering and flip comments. He thought about Hoseok, who gave the impression of someone completely different from his roommate while he was on duty. He thought of Hound and Honey, the two married men who worked everything so smoothly and kept the reputation of the club so pristine despite the ill-received image of the owners and other local ‘businesses.’ 

And of course, Hyunwoo thought of Kihyun. He nearly ran the wrong route as the petite singer flooded his mind. His heavenly voice, his expressions as he sang which further sold his performances, even to the way he held the microphone between those two enticing hands. Enticing? What sort of image does that paint? Hyunwoo, quit thinking of those hands roaming your body, of his thighs straddling yours, stop thinking of those pretty pink lips wrapped around-

_ Okay, seriously, stop right there. You might as well keep running into oncoming traffic. It might hurt less.  _

  
  


Hoseok woke up closer to 2:30, which was honestly later than he expected. He typically makes it to 1:00 sharp and heads to the gym for an hour or so. Hyunwoo seemed to be doing fine. Music thrummed through the walls and the scuffing of feet on the ground alerted Hoseok that his roommate was likely practicing some dance. Why he wasn’t at the studio, he couldn’t tell you, but he decided to make himself ramen and maybe some rice. Oh, tteokbokki sounds good too, maybe he should go out…

“Hey Hoseok!” Hyunwoo called. He walked out into their living area and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead and neck. “How was your shift yesterday?”

“Pretty normal, only had to escort that one Maverick business guy out again. I think he’s to be issued a warning the next time he shows up.” The black-haired security guard replied. Hyunwoo nodded. “Mind if I join you again tonight?”   
  


Hoseok quirked a brow. “Interested in my work that much, huh? Or maybe you’re just eager to let Minhyuk chat your ear off again.” He laughed. 

“Pardon my asking,” The dancer asked, obviously distracted. “But Hound and Honey, the owners, are they actually married?”

Hoseok sighed. “Yeah, they’re about as married as you can be here. Rings and everything, just no official papers or tax benefits. I don’t know all the details, just that they typically aren’t as domestic onstage as they are offstage. They are just the same as any man and woman.”

Hyunwoo nodded and processed the information. “I got lucky with you, Shin.” He gave his roommate a smile. “I had more of a chance to be roommates with some homophobic asshole, but I got someone who couldn’t give less of a shit instead.” 

Hoseok laughed. Hyunwoo didn’t express himself through words often, typically he vented through movements as he danced alone in the studio. Hoseok appreciated the kind words nonetheless.

The security guard beamed. “Glad to hear I’m valued. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go get eggs.”

  
  
  


Hoseok returned with the eggs and a few cans of a peachy drink to save for his fiancee. Hyunwoo was in the shower again, by the sound of it, and took note of the time. He and Hyunwoo had agreed to head to  _ Hound and Honey _ around 4:30, which would give them enough time to snag a cab, allow Hoseok to be in the locker rooms and change into uniform, and let Hyunwoo talk a little more with the friends he had made. Minhyuk said he’d bring the DJ over for a drink. 

Hoseok did a double-over of the apartment. He checked to see if the one linen-scented candle Hyunwoo always had lit on the coffee table was blown out, double checked that the stove was off and that the fridge was closed. Too many accidents had happened, and the smell of old fish lingered around their floor for about six days too many as the most recent result. 

“You’ve got like 45 minutes,” Hoseok told his roommate through the bathroom door. “I’m on the phone with Kyungmi if you need me.”

Hyunwoo had a genuinely hard time figuring out what to wear, he was overthinking this like a teenager. He wanted to look good, but not look like he tried too hard. But he didn’t want to look like he didn’t care, either. He ultimately decided on jeans and a blue button-up that went well with his skin tone. White sneakers tied it together, but maybe the perfect addition would be the little glasses tucked in his shirt pocket. 

“Ready to go?” Hoseok asked, tucking his phone in his back pocket and putting his black baseball cap on. Hyunwoo nodded as he clasped his watch to his wrist. The two made their way downstairs, chatting idly about Hoseok’s most recent production and Hyunwoo’s latest choreography. The cab ride was equally domestic, and Hoseok gushing about his beautiful bride-to-be was definitely a highlight. His eyes lit up and he couldn’t stop grinning, and he fiddled with the ring on his finger, the one he wore as a promise since the two celebrated a year together. 

_ Hound and Honey _ was illuminated with rich reds and violets with bright charges of electric blue flickering around the neon sign. The crowd filtered in through the black-trimmed glass doors as the on-duty security monitored. Minhyuk already stood behind the bar, shuffling around and skillfully mixing whatever alcoholic concoction was ordered. The DJ stood at his platform with headphones around his neck. Everyone seemed to be preparing for the evening rush. 

“I’m gonna go get changed, you can head on in,” Hoseok declared. “Locker rooms aren’t exactly public.”

Hyunwoo chuckled and turned back to the lounge. He kept an eye out for Kihyun, Hound, or Honey. None were in sight. The dancer waited by the locker room door as his roommate changed into his uniform, mentally reviewing a steps to his most recent choreography. It was his most complex routine yet, so he practiced often, even if it was all in his head. Hoseok returned as he was pinning his badge to his shirt. 

“I know you’re my friend,” He began, desperately trying to hide a shit-eating grin. “But I can’t just introduce you to the entire staff and let you run wild just so you can put your dick in one of my coworkers. I know you’re looking around.”

Hyunwoo choked on air and his face heated up. “Hoseok, is that really what you think of me?!” Where did this come from?

“What? I saw the way you two looked at each other last night!” The broader man defended, his pitch subtly heightening. His gummy grin was on full display. “I’m not stupid! I live with you and I’ve worked with Kihyun for three years now!”  _ Three years, huh? _

“I’m not an animal,” Hyunwoo mumbled, his brows knitting in defiance. “I just happen to find your coworker attractive. I have self-restraint.”

“I’m still not introducing you to my bosses.” Hoseok deadpanned, reaching for the door to the main lounge. “You can find them yourself and discuss your homoerotic tendencies.”  _ My WHAT? _

“Introduce who to us?”

Hoseok’s eyes snapped all the way open as sucked in a breath through his teeth. He and his roommate turned around. God, he hoped his last statement was quiet enough. “Mr. Im, Mr. Lee.”

Hound and Honey stood by the doorframe of one of the office hall. Honey’s face expressed genuine curiosity, with his brows raised and his head tilted in inquisition. Hound, on the other hand, held his icy gaze level with Hyunwoo, despite their difference in height. The latter gulped. 

“This is my roommate, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok began. “He’s the most praised dancer of  _ Ilmol Rhythm _ .” Hyunwoo was flattered by the introduction.

“The same Hyunoo that’s always read as ‘Shownu’ in the pamphlets guests receive?” Honey piped. Hyunwoo nodded. “Very impressive indeed.”

Honey held out a hand and offered his crowd-pleasing dimpled smile. “Lee Jooheon; call me Jooheon, Joo, Honey, Joohoney, whatever floats your boat.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Hyunwoo stated, shaking the shorter man’s hand. Jooheon gave off a comforting and genuine aura, as if he lived to make you smile. 

Honey’s expression remained endearing. “Hyunwoo, this is my coworker and husband, also co-owner of this business.”

Hound’s eyes subtly widened, as if surprised, and he straightened his posture. “Name’s Im Changkyun. I handle most of the paperwork and finances here, and Jooheon handles the crowd.” He grinned. “I’m still Hound to you.”

Hyunwoo nodded and shook his hand too. Jooheon appeared pleased and Changkyun appeared to have relaxed a bit. Hoseok, on the other hand, was gnawing at the bit. 

“With all due respect,” He interjected. “The three of us have jobs to do and Hyunwoo needs to keep Minhyuk company. We need to get out there. It’s nearly time for Kihyun to get here.”

Oh yeah, he really wants to see Kihyun again. 

“You’re right,” Jooheon relayed. “You’re on duty now, and so are we. Hyunwoo, enjoy your evening.”

The group dispersed and Hyunwoo took his stool in front of Minhyuk. The chipper blonde wasted no time making his way over. “You’re back!” He flipped his hair dramatically. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from me for long.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “You’re a nut, Min.”

“Yeah, your nut.” He paused briefly. “Left one, specifically.”

Hyunwoo snickered. What the hell does that even mean?

“ANYWAYS, I wanted to force Hyungwon to make some friends,” Minhyuk continued. “YO DJ H.ONE!!”

The tall, lean DJ lazily looked up from his home of wires and panels and screens. It was then that Hyunwoo actually took note of his appearance. He had jet black hair that fell to his shoulders and full lips, completed with the modelesque stature and disinterested expression. Conclusion? Intimidatingly attractive. 

Minhyuk waved the DJ over, an eager expression decorating his face. The modelworthy man made his way over, waving and giving cordial smiles to the people who gave a friendly ‘hello’.

“Hyunwoo, this is Hyungwon,” Minhyuk introduced as soon as the DJ was within earshot. “Hyungwon, this is Hyunwoo. He dances as  _ Ilmol Rhythm _ .”

Hyungwon gave a slightly forced smile. “Nice to meet you.” Hyunwoo returned the phrase, as politely and not-awkwardly as he could. Minhyuk looked underwhelmed. 

“You guys are no fun.” He huffed. “Hyunwoo, do you want a drink?”

He thought briefly about taking his morning jog at noon. “I’ll pass for now.”

Minhyuk let out a tiny ‘hmph’ and piddled away behind the bar as more people continued to filter into the lounge. Hyungwon appeared uncomfortable with the amount of people invading his personal space. 

“Don’t feel entitled to stick around,” Hyunwoo said to the taller man. Hyunwon turned to him, and for the first time that evening, a genuine expression of gratitude and kindness flitted across his face. “Thank you.” And he was back behind his panels and screens, headphones over his ears.

The music picked back up as the locker room door opened again. The songbird strode in, adjusting the blazer on his shoulder. He looked to Minhyuk and winked, but with another step he then saw Hyunwoo, and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Well look who showed up two nights in a row,” Kihyun smirked. “Wow, your duality could kill me. You look adorable today.” 

Hyunwoo flushed. “You’re not bad yourself.” He admired the figure in front of him, the well-fitted slacks, patterned shirt, and the navy blazer bringing out the blue hints of his hair. He also took a generous note of the gloss on his lips. 

“Here to let me serenade you again, Mr. Son?” Kihyun jeered, a playful smirk curling on his lips. His heart continued to do flips in his chest. 

Hyunwoo returned the smirk. “Sing away, Mr. Yoo.”

And it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise the story gets good after this... and maybe my posting schedule will be a little less spontaneous. I ended up combining chapters 2 and 3, mainly because I was about 1k words too short and ran out of ideas for content :(. Anyways, give me your feedback! Tell me what you think! I'm always open for criticism!


	3. Hot Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo is practicing at the studio, and Kihyun shows up early for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. We die like men.

The sun decided to peek through the blinds of Kihyun’s downtown apartment as brightly as possible. Joke’s on the sun, though- Kihyun was already awake, showered, and preparing breakfast. Minhyuk made it known that he was coming over for a few hours before Kihyun had to leave for  _ Ilmol Rhythm _ .

Kihyun swooned at the thought of the dancer he’d met a few nights ago. He remembered how his tanned skin glistened in the ambient magenta lights of the lounge, about how the man’s plump lips might taste or how hot his body would feel when it was pressed against him. But then he caught himself pondering about waking up beside him in the morning, or smearing icing on his nose as they baked. Kihyun wondered how Hyunwoo liked his eggs cooked.

_`Let's not think about that,’_ The songbird told himself. _‘You know how you can be. Remember to be cautious. Don’t let your judgement_ _be clouded by superficial attraction. Stop daydreaming and let’s see how you both do before committing.’_

The singer was rattled from his trance by incessant rapping on the door. Right, Minhyuk. Kihyun padded over to the door and let in his beaming best friend, who graciously took a seat at the kitchen island and rested his chin in his palms.

“So the singer and his dancer,” He cooed, kicking his feet against the stool like a schoolgirl. “Tell me  **everything** .”

Kihyun snorted. “If you plan on giving me any sort of relationship advice, I’m kicking you out. You refuse to pursue a stable relationship and yet you and the DJ are fucking at least every week.”

Minhyuk feigned insult. “I can’t believe you think it’s only weekly. But that’s not what we’re here to talk about. I need details about you and Hyunwoo. You two are so domestic and you’ve only seen each other twice..”

Kihyun flushed. “He seems genuine, I’m hoping he doesn’t stand me up, lead me on, or do whatever else my exes have done. It’s been too long since I’ve tried anything serious.”

“So this is good for you!” Minhyuk cheered. “He’s got my stamp of approval, and Hoseok trusts him a lot, so you know you’ve snagged a good one.”

“I know I flirt to get free drinks sometimes,” Kihyun mumbled. “And maybe get laid once or twice,” He cracked another egg. “But I still have feelings and standards too.”

Minhyuk gave a lopsided sympathetic smile. “I’ve got a good feeling about this one. Now,” His stomach seemed to want in on the conversation. “I’m starving and I need to see what you’re gonna wear. Tell me the vibe you’re going for.”

“He’s kind of given me whiplash,” Kihyun deflected Minhyuk’s question as he plated the blond’s food. “He shows up in tight jeans, a v-neck showing me  _ everything _ I didn’t ask for out loud, and his hair all slick and styled? Then, the next day, he appears in the softest-looking button up and fake glasses. Fake glasses, Min!”

Minhyuk fanned himself with the hand his chopsticks were in. “I’m glad you said it first, otherwise I would’ve probably said it a lot less PG.”

Kihyun laughed. “I have shame, Minh _ yuck _ .”

Minhyuk grinned with a mouthful of food, and flipped him off.

The two finished their breakfast with minimal bickering and Kihyun proceeded to his closet. Honestly, he didn’t know the vibe he was going for. Soft? Did he want to appear so endearing that Hyunwoo had no choice but to fall in love? This was a first date, so nothing fancy and nothing risque. He sifted through his clothes with a pout, flicking through the hangers while looking down his nose. Minhyuk plopped down on his bed as Kihyun pulled two shirts out of his closet with a victorious smirk. 

“I think you’ll kill him if you wear that,” Minhyuk guffawed. Kihyun was holding up a flannel and a sweater to go over it, but the elder was referring to the lightly colored ripped jeans Kihyun was already wearing. “They make your thighs look  _ really  _ good.”

“I appreciate you looking.” The latter quipped, holding his shirts closer to his chest as he tugged them off their hangers. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to finish getting ready and your shift starts in an hour. I love you dearly and all that sappy stuff, but you really need to scram.”

Minhyuk put his hands over his heart and awwed. “I love you too, Kiki, and just because you said that, I’ll leave you alone.” The blonde stood and walked out the door, but peeked his head back in after a moment. “I expect to hear  _ every detail. _ ”

“Yeah yeah, go get ready for work.” 

  
  
  


“Are you sure you don’t want to leave?” Hyunwoo lifted his face from his toweled hands. His instructor and troupe leader, Jung Hoseok, stood by the door with a water. “It’s 3:15, everyone else has left for the day. You got here early too, Son.”

Hyunwoo shook his head and gave the most reassuring smile he could. He was in the mood to work hard and long. “I’m all good, but I appreciate your concern. Thanks, Hobi.”

Hobi nodded and walked out the door. Hyunwoo now had the studio to himself. Sweat stained through his shirt, but the locker rooms in the back had showers, and he could probably get another round of practice in before he started cleaning up for his coffee shop date with Kihyun. 

Tossing the dampened towel back on the bench, Hyunwoo walked back over to his phone and hooked it up to the speakers. The heavy bass began to buzz against the floor and the walls, rattling in Hyunwoo’s chest as he knelt to the ground and spread his thighs. He was in the center of this routine, and he didn’t have many parts where he relied on his fellow dancers. This was  _ his _ routine, an opportunity to shine. He took a heavy breath and adjusted his expression, tensing the muscles in his legs so he was ready to spring to his feet within a beat. He pulled his arms into his chest and arched over as his legs straightened, only for his back to arc and his body to fall forwards. His steps opposed his breath; harsh and staggered whereas his experience provided with easy, steady breaths. Music pounded and Hyunwoo felt his body flow with every cadence. The powerful snares always triggered some sort of jolt in his torso, and every movement was executed with an indescribable perfection and grace. Hyunwoo felt powerful. Time to do it again.

  
  


Kihyun  _ really, really _ wanted to see Hyunwoo dance. He had no idea what to expect- he knew Hyunwoo was praised endlessly for his skills as a dancer, but because he spent his evenings singing at  _ Hound and Honey _ , Kihyun never got to go watch any local performances of any sort. He was a local performance himself, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The singer slipped his wallet into his pocket and texted Minhyuk to let him know he was leaving. Minhyuk replied with a few suggestive emojis and a winky-face, and Kihyun smirked at how in-character even Min’s texts could be. It was endearing, really. 

In terms of routine, Kihyun had subconsciously made it habit to lock his door before taking exactly seven steps to curve the hall, and then tapping his way down the stairs in a rhythm in which poets could have developed iambic pentameter. He glided down the hall and out the door, grinning at the warmth of the sunshine on his pale skin. Kihyun rolled his sleeves as he walked, even if it was going to be a little while before he arrived early. He didn’t care if he caught Hyunwoo off guard or how sweaty he was before they even stepped foot in  _ Buma’s Coffee House _ , but if he chewed with his mouth open?  _ That _ was a dealbreaker. As long as he got to see Hyunwoo dance.

As he walked, Kihyun passed the  _ Kim’s Greeting Cards _ and the new  _ Crab’s Flower Shop _ across the street, and waved at the owners. The local businesses were wonderful and everyone was extremely friendly, but he still found the most comfort at  _ Hound and Honey. _ His bosses, a gay couple who were as married you could be in Seoul, paid well and were overall great people. The resident Captain America (read: Captain Korea) was very good at his job, the bartender always made the roughest nights easier to bear, and even though he and the DJ argued, Kihyun was finally warming up to Hyungwon and his latent sass. Now, he just thought about Hyunwoo, and how his demeanor and personality would truly complete his circle of friends. 

_ Ilmol Rhythm _ was less than a block away. Kihyun felt his palms get sweaty and his heart rate picked up as he neared the contemporary orange dance studio. He was more than excited to hopefully get a peek. After all, Hyunwoo said he would be done at 3:30. It was only 3:17.

The studio’s entire front was made of windows, allowing the interior to be well-lit and mirrored. Of course, there were curtains should they ever need them. Kihyun walked cautiously to the front of the building, eager to take a peek inside. As his steps grew closer and closer, and he couldn’t stop an anxious grin from curling his lips. The bass thumped quietly from inside and he could just barely hear a faint buzz of the music against the windows- something he was all too familiar with. Biting his lip, he peered through the window. 

Kihyun’s chest got tight and sparks shot to his fingertips. Hyunwoo’s silhouette moved about, extending and holding various poses, changing the position of his body with every beat of the music. Breathlessly, Kihyun observed the arcs and planes of the dancer’s body. His eyes wandered to Hyunwoo’s broad chest, now free of his tee and glistening in a sheen of sweat, at the lean and defined muscle built over what must’ve been years of training. His legs appeared as if they had a mind of their own, every movement seemed so calculated and precise, but at the same time, it all appeared so  _ effortless. _ Lifting his gaze back to Hyunwoo’s face, his heart might’ve actually stopped. Compared to what he had seen when he spoke to the dancer at  _ Hound and Honey _ , he hadn’t seen the emotion he saw now. Hyunwoo’s eyes were closed.  _ Closed. _ His brows were knitted together tightly in focus, but at the same time, their slight curve and plush, parted lips radiated raw, genuine emotion, and not just one alone. There were movements that mirrored rage or despair, and at the same time, several beats could embody happiness at its purest form. The music suddenly dropped in pitch, and Hyunwoo’s eyes opened ever so slightly, still heavily lidded. He locked eyes with Kihyun, smiling so subtly and so teasingly.

Then, he started to roll his hips. 

His arms curled into his torso, his waist rolling with every beat of the music, and when his knees snapped in every few measures, Kihyun felt himself get  _ very _ warm, and not because he was standing in the sun. It stopped as quick as it started, but Kihyun struggled to rein in his thoughts. They lingered for a while. 

Hyunwoo continued dancing, skilled spins and sharp curves of his form hypnotizing Kihyun, who was already entranced. The singer didn’t realize the music had stopped and it took him a moment to register the tanned dancer was making his way towards the door. Just as Hyunwoo opened the door, Kihyun calmed himself down and used all of the willpower he could muster to not let his gaze drift downwards. “You might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies.”

Kihyun’s jaw snapped shut and he shot the tanned dancer a glare. “Hello to you too, Hyunwoo.”

“You’re early.” Hyunwoo replied, easily ignoring the greeting while holding the door open and beckoning the younger inside. Kihyun cautiously stepped in, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops. “There’s still another ten minutes or so before we need to be, well, next door.”   
  
Kihyun shrugged off his comment nonchalantly. He prayed to any god that would listen so the tips of his ears wouldn’t keep burning a bright red. He  _ really _ wanted his mind to stop racing or for Hyunwoo to put on a shirt. Preferably the latter. “I wanted to see you dance.”

An uncharacteristic smirk curled on his face. It made Kihyun’s chest tight. “Well, you saw me, didn’t you?”

Oh, was this the game Hyunwoo wanted to play? “I did, but I don’t know if I’m as impressed as I thought I should be. You were really hyped up, my expectations were pretty high.” He looked him in the eye and quirked a brow.

Hyunwoo’s face was a mix of genuine confusion and a little bit of irritation. “What  _ were _ you expecting?” 

Kihyun shrugged and looked at the dancer with lidded eyes. “Maybe something a little more...interactive?” 

Hyunwoo’s smirk returned, but a warm pink still bloomed across his cheeks. “Maybe you’ll be impressed a little later,” Kihyun hadn’t realized how close he had drifted towards Hyunwoo, not until the elder moved away to grab his phone, water, towel, and discarded shirt. “Now, I have to take a quick shower so I don’t look and smell disgusting when I treat you to coffee.”

_ Okay, _ Kihyun thought to himself.  _ I suppose that’s fair. _

  
  
  


Hyunwoo felt the prickling at the nape of his neck, a telltale giveaway that he was being watched. He never stopped dancing, but he improvised a few twists of his body to adapt to his curiosity. Maybe he should open his eyes too. He curved his back, eyes fluttering open and revealing a silhouette observing his dance. Sweat continued to prick at his forehead and nape of his neck. He continued to face the stranger, hoping to make out the figure standing stark against the sunlight. His eyes slowly adjusted as he moved, and suddenly the slender frame, lithe waist, and lilac-tinted hair began to come into focus. 

Kihyun.

Well, the music’s playing and he’s got an audience- what’s the harm in putting on a show?

Hyunwoo has never boasted about it aloud, but he was good at improvising steps. Sometimes new trainees would miss a few steps or just forget a routine altogether, so as a result, he learned to adapt and to adapt quickly. He knew how to analyze a person by how they watched, and he knew Kihyun’s eyes roamed when the two of them spoke. For now, at least, Kihyun should be easy to please. Besides, if Kihyun wants to show off by swaying his hips onstage, Hyunwoo was going to show off by rolling his hips in the studio. At this point, he wanted those eyes to wander. 

With the heaviest rhythms in the music growing closer, he spun a few times as a quick flaunt of focus, balance, and grace, all before locking eyes with Kihyun again and shooting him a knowing smirk. Then, when his hips began to move in sync with the bass and his knees whipped inwards every other beat, he knew he had the observing singer entranced. Hyunwoo knew those specific beats lasted less than six seconds, but something told him that his audience would still be a little dazed. He was right. The music ended and Kihyun still stood at the window with rosy cheeks and his mouth agape. 

So here they are, Hyunwoo in the shower and Kihyun scrolling through his phone in the studio. Not ideal, but somehow fitting. Did it make any sense? Kihyun had no idea. He just kinda nodded when Hyunwoo said he was going to take a quick shower before heading over to the shop. Kihyun decided to wait on him. Hyunwoo walked back out wearing a not-sweaty white tee with a denim jacket and jeans. Does that man own a pair of jeans that _ don’t  _ look good on him? Probably not. 

“Well,” Hyunwoo began as he followed Kihyun out of the studio. “I think I should tell you now that I was paying for us.” 

Kihyun snorted. “You’re not paying,” He chided as Hyunwoo locked up the studio. “If anything, I should be paying you for that dance.”

“I take it you like my hips?”

“You should practice to Shakira next time.”

“Funny. I’m still paying.”

“No you’re not.”

“I am.”

Hyunwoo opened the door to the coffee shop. Kihyun stood and waited for Hyunwoo to go in first, a defiant smile spreading across his cheeks and turning his eyes into soft crescents. The elder sighed, but he didn’t mean for the breath and the returned smile to be so endearing. “Let’s talk about payment later,” He said softly as he stepped inside. “For now, let’s go on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for my irregular updating schedule, life is so busy ㅠㅠ Anyways, I’m always thrilled to receive comments and I’m happy to answer any questions! I’d love to hear your opinions!!  
> Much love!!!


	4. Smooth as Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Hyunwoo go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is not proofread so please forgive me for any errors or typos. I was eager to post this chapter. Enjoy!

“Welcome to  _ Buma’s Coffee House _ , what can we get for you?”

Kihyun stood beside Hyunwoo in front of the counter, scanning the menu written on a chalkboard that took up half of the wall. This must be a bakery and deli too, with the amount of different foods and drinks on the wall. It smelled wonderful.

“What do you want, Woo? I haven’t decided yet.” Kihyun inquired. The dancer’s ears reddened at the tips as he pursed his lips to think. A nickname.

“I’ll have your house club and an iced americano, please.” Hyunwoo ordered after another moment of thought. He looked to Kihyun, an endearing expression decorating his features.

Kihyun tried not to smile too much at it. “For me, I’ll just get a green tea and an everything bagel, thanks.”

The cashier nodded and totaled them up. Now came the fun part; who’s paying?

“Debit or credit?” 

“Actually, I’ve got cash.” 

“Alright, your orders will be ready in a moment.”

Hyunwoo blinked. “I told you I was paying.”

Kihyun shrugged as he tucked his wallet away and began to walk towards the booth by the window. “You zone out at convenient times.”

Damn. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo sat across from one another, the dancer still grumbling about payment (that couldn’t have been any more than 18,000 won.) Kihyun wasn’t paying attention though, he knew enough about Hyunwoo to know that he would insist on paying next time- if there was a next time -and should date #2 come into view, Kihyun wanted to be treated to a nice restaurant, not coffee. He knew what he was doing. 

“-the club?” Kihyun perked up at Hyunwoo’s question. “Sorry, I was a little dazed.”

Hyunwoo chuckled. “And you harp on me for zoning out,” Kihyun gave an innocent grin. “Anyways, I asked how you got your job at  _ Hound and Honey _ , if you’re comfortable with me asking.”

He’s asking if a question is okay to be asked? Bless this boy.

“Oh,” Kihyun began, “I saw a flyer on campus when I was attending university. It said ‘musicians hiring,’ and after a quick call and a little clarification from Jooheon, I learned that ‘musicians’ meant singers, DJs, and live musicians with actual instruments. Those spots were filled pretty quick.”

“University?” Hyunwoo piped. “What did you major in?”

Kihyun grinned wistfully. “Photography.”

Hyunwoo cocked his head in an attentive manner, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. “You strike me as someone who would have an eye for pretty things.”

“I think I do have an eye for pretty things,” Kihyun cooed. “That’s likely another reason I’m sitting here with you.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes narrowed for a split second, then quickly widened. A warm pink crept onto his cheeks, the tips of his ears, and snuck down his neck. “I walked right into that, didn’t I?”

Kihyun smiled knowingly. “You did.” 

Both of them perked forward when a staff member placed their food and beverages on the table. He eagerly took a gulp of tea, noting the way Hyunwoo’s eyes softened as he subtly watched the younger’s action. The mug was warm in his hands. 

“As much as I love it,” Kihyun started as he generously spread cream cheese on his bagel. “I’ve talked enough about myself. Tell me more about  _ you _ .”

Hyunwoo smiled into his coffee. “What do you want to know?”

“Maybe start with the same things you asked me,” Kihyun shrugged. “How’d you start working for THE Jung Hoseok, what’d you go to college for, _did_ you go to college, et cetera.”

Hyunwoo made his thinking face again, and Kihyun’s heart did a little flip in his chest. 

“Hobi and I met at a dance academy a few years back. I went to a small fine arts college, nothing as serious as the University of Seoul.” Hyunwoo quirked a brow, grinning that same dumb grin again. “Anything else?”

Kihyun laughed at the elder’s brevity. “Be selfish, Woo,” He said before taking another generous drink of tea. “Talk about anything, as long as it’s about you. For once, I don’t mind listening.”

The dancer’s ears tinged pink again. Kihyun was going to make the most out of that nickname, now that he knew its effects. 

“I don’t really like talking about myself,” Hyunwoo stated after a few moments of silence, only filled by the idle chatter of the shop in the background. “I like listening better. I think our roles should be switched.”

Kihyun fluttered his lashes and perched his chin on his palms, elbows on the table. “Well, what else would  _ you  _ like to know?”

Hyunwoo’s blush deepened. Kihyun somewhat enjoyed the fact that Hyunwoo wasn’t as suave and confident as he was when he danced. To Kihyun, it told him that Hyunwoo found extreme comfort, passion, and release in what he did. It told him that as he danced, his worries vanished and the cadences of the music flitted through his soul and moved him. Kihyun respected that.

Also, Kihyun was slowly but surely growing infatuated with Hyunwoo and his awkwardness.

“Ki?” The brown-haired man had lowered his head to meet Kihyun’s eyes. “You zone out a lot for someone who gives me a hard time about it.”

Kihyun pursed his lips into a childish pout. “Shut up.”

“I’m giving you an excuse to talk about yourself,” Hyunwoo teased with a mouthful of sandwich. “I thought for sure you’d hop on that.”

“You really need to watch your choice of words,” Kihyun sputtered. “I work with Minhyuk and Jooheon and Changkyun are my bosses. I hear stuff like that and within three minutes there’s gasps, moans, or other things I’ve been trying to forget over the past three years.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes were large. He swallowed his sandwich after a moment. “I hate to hear that.” He murmured before taking a long drink of his americano.

“You have no idea.” Kihyun deadpanned. His ears reddened at what he had accidentally blurted; Hoseok was the only other person he’d even whispered that to. Now, he had told Hyunwoo after days of relentless flirting. Oops. 

“Anyways, seriously, what do you want to know?” The plum-haired singer sighed, finishing his bagel. 

Hyunwoo bit the inside of his lip. “Besides singing, is there anything else you’re good at?”

Kihyun internally reminded himself that  _ this is a first date, you don’t need to be making innuendos and flaunt your libido on a first date. _

“Of course I’m good at singing, you knew that already,” He began. “But yes, there are other things I’m good at. I could’ve been accepted to culinary schools for my cooking, I was one of the best in my photography class, I can keep a steady voice while dancing. Ballroom dancing, that is. I can’t do what you did earlier.” Kihyun sucked in a small breath after his little tangent. “Oh, I’m also meticulously clean.”

“Impressive,” The tanned dancer praised from the opposite side of the booth. “You’ll have to teach me some ballroom dancing sometime,” The uncharacteristically suave smirk returned. “I’ve got to be the jack of all trades.”

“Hm,” Kihyun mocked pensiveness. “Maybe a second date?”

Hyunwoo’s smirk never faltered, but his eyes softened. The dark pools of his soul reminded Kihyun of melted chocolate or fresh coffee. 

“Tell me when and where,” The elder huffed. “I’ll adjust to what works for you.”

“I’m thinking  _ Diamond Dragon _ at 6:30 next Saturday evening,” Kihyun pondered aloud. “Does that work for you?”

“Sounds perfect,” Hyunwoo breathed, his eyes still soft and warm. “Let me pay, please.”

“You can pay as long as you show up in a suit,” The singer teased. “That restaurant is no joke when it comes to cleaning up and showing off.”

“Deal,” Hyunwoo laughed as he put on his jacket. “Kihyun, this has been lovely.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun chirped. His date held out a hand for Kihyun to take as he stood. 

“Yeah.” Hyunwoo breathed as Kihyun intertwined their hands. Kihyun’s hands were soft. The two locked eyes, and the singer smiled. 

“Can I walk you home?” Hyunwoo blurted. “If that’s okay, of course. And if you’re going home, I don’t know if you planned on going anywhere after this. I could walk you to wherever, again IF that’s okay with you, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

“-Woo.” 

Hyunwoo closed his mouth abruptly, internally cursing his rambling. Damn his awkwardness. “Sorry.”

Kihyun’s eyes curved into crescents as he laughed and squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand. “I’m going home, yes. I’d love for you to walk with me.”

Hyunwoo prayed his hands didn’t get too clammy, too warm, or that his heartbeat thrummed down to his fingertips too. 

  
  


The two left the cafe hand in hand, much to Hyunwoo’s pleasure. He couldn’t tell at this point, but Kihyun was just as giddy. Inside, Kihyun was nearly crying with glee and excitement. He was overjoyed that Hyunwoo was willing to open up to him. Over the years, Kiyun had learned how to read people. With his job and his dubious method of getting tips and maybe a quick ‘stress reliever’ (if you catch my drift,) you started to be able to tell if someone’s put a little something in your drink or if they don’t plan on leaving without you, whether it’s okay with you or not. 

“Lead the way,” Hyunwoo said, rubbing Kihyun’s hand with his thumb. Yeah, he’s a keeper. 

“As long as you don’t start whining because you had to walk for a while,” Kihyun quipped as he began to swing their hands between them. This was so  _ wholesome. _

“I dance for a living,” The elder scoffed. “I have stamina.”

Kihyun’s heart stuttered. “Woo, you can’t just say things like that. I get flashbacks to Min and Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo paused for a moment before the usual pink tinge began to creep across his cheeks. “Oops.”

Kihyun snickered, entirely infatuated, and led them down the street happily. 

  
  


The walk back to Kihyun’s apartment was pleasant. There were no awkward silences, as opposed to Hyunwoo’s nature, and casual conversation continued as they walked. Hyunwoo noted Kihyun’s natural routine, grinning subtly as he watched the younger man climb the stairs ahead of him with vigor. 

Hyunwoo didn’t want to invade, he knew that for a first date, this was extremely successful and he shouldn’t push his luck. Kihyun must’ve been thinking the same thing, because when they arrived to Kihyun’s apartment door, the singer let go of the dancer’s hand and pulled his keys out of his pocket. With a jingle of the metals on the ring, Kihyun unlocked the door and pursed his lips. He had paused before stepping inside.

“I enjoyed myself today, Woo,” The songbird stated, taking Hyunwoo’s hand again. Hyunwoo really liked how soft and small Kihyun’s hands were compared to his own.

“I’m glad,” Hyunwoo smiled. He decided subconsciously to take a risk, and pulled the plum-haired man’s hand up to his lips. A chaste kiss was placed on Kihyun’s knuckles. 

Kihyun blinked and held his breath unknowingly. He beamed at Hyunwoo. 

“You wet cheeseball,” He huffed, and returned the gesture. “I’ll see you. And here-” Kihyun pulled a small, neatly folded slip of paper out of his pocket. “I don’t have your number. Just shoot me a text sometime.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes softened again, only this time, his smile matched. “I’ll take you up on that.” And he left.

Kihyun was grinning like an idiot when he finally set foot in his apartment. He sprawled out on his bed, something Kihyun would typically never do, but having a successful date with someone who kept getting better and better, then scoring a  _ second  _ date, and  _ ALSO  _ nearly popping a boner in the middle of the street because of how sensually said date danced -yeah, today was not a typical day.

Kihyun’s phone pinged with a notification, and he doesn’t think he’s ever picked up the phone faster. 

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hello**

**From: Unknown Number**

**This is Hyunwoo**

Kihyun beamed again.

**To: Unknown Number**

**That didn’t take you long**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Not that I’m complaining**

  
  


Wow, maybe helping that old lady cross the street was worth it. Today was a  _ good  _ day.

_ *ping* _

Kihyun picked up his phone again.

**From: Minhyuck**

**You’re home, right?**

Kihyun spoke too soon.

**To: Minhyuck**

**Yeah… Why?**

**From: Minhyuck**

**> :)**

  
  


Oh no. 

There was a harsh rapping at his door, seven rapid knocks, a three second break, and seven more in succession. There were a few aggravated shouts along the lines of ‘I’m coming!’ to add to the third round of knocks, and once Kihyun finally got to the door, he knocked back angrily. 

The door swung open and five idiots fell into the apartment, the only one still standing being Hyungwon. His knuckles were already perched at the level of Kihyun’s eyes and ready for another attack. Minhyuk beamed proudly from the floor. “Heya, neighbor.” 

“You motherfucker,” Kihyun sneered, helping Jooheon and Changkyun to their feet. Hoseok brushed himself free of nonexistent dust. Minhyuk grappled at Kihyun’s pants as he clawed his way upright. “Why are you guys here?”

“We wanted to hear how everything went,” Hyungwon stated nonchalantly. He slung an arm around Minhyuk’s neck. “Thank the jackass over here for the impromptu gathering.”

“Why are  _ you  _ here?” Kihyun gawked at Hoseok, promptly ignoring everything else. “You of all people should be home; you’re Woo’s roommate!”

“WOO?” Minhyuk shrilled. “YOU NICKNAMED HIM WOO?!”

Kihyun shot Minhyuk a glare like cold knives. “Hyunwoo, but that’s aside the point.”

“He Hyun- _ wooed _ you!” Minhyuk squealed. “Are you  _ Son _ -kissed after you make out? Shit, that’s the cutest thing, oh my God. Joo, did Kyun do this to you too?”

Jooheon’s dimples were on full display as he and Changkyun watched with matching amused expressions. “It was mutual flirting, mainly Kyunnie being touchy-feely and me teasing him.”

Changkyun planted his face into his lover’s torso. “Stop exposing me.” He grumbled, his voice muffled by Jooheon’s chest. In return, the elder’s grin broadened. “Nah.”

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Kihyun muttered. “You all are insufferable.”

“So just tell us about your date,” Minhyuk interjected as he plopped down on the sofa. “And we’ll be out of your hair.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “You guys will be in my hair even when I don’t have any.”

“That’s not the point, Kihyun,” Hyungwon groaned. “Spill the tea and we’ll be on our way.”

“It was fine,” Kihyun spat simply. “We sat at a cafe, we talked, he got my number, it’s all fine.” 

“I need more details than that, you irritable hamster,” Hyungwon snapped. He sat down beside Minhyuk, flinging an arm on the back of the sofa and coincidentally over Minhyuk’s shoulders. “You know we don’t leave until we’re satisfied with our knowledge.”

Minhyuk grinned and nuzzled into Hyungwon’s neck. “Well said, noodle boy.”

“I swear to god, you two need to just get together,” Hoseok huffed and the bartender and the DJ. Friends with benefits is how they labelled it, but no one thought it would go this long without some level of confession. No open relationship is  _ that _ possessive. “I hate being the only one here that isn’t trying to get dick up the ass.” 

Changkyun barked out a laugh. “That’s your problem,” He chided. “You’re the one who clicked with the gays and stuck with us. I’m still not convinced that you’re straight.”

“I’m getting married to  _ A WOMAN  _ in two months!” Hoseok defended. 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t swing both ways, beefcake.”

Jooheon let out an impatient wail, startling everyone. “Can we shut up about Hoseok setting off Changkyun’s gaydar and patronize Kihyun until he tells us about his date, please?!”

Kihyun groaned loudly. “I told you, everything was fine! I got there a little early, he finished dance practice, we got coffee. We talked, we held hands as he walked me home.” The singer minced his words. “Everything. Was. Fine.”

“That’s all I’ll ask for,” Jooheon grinned. “You’re not telling us something, but based on how red your ears are, I won’t pry.”

“Get out of my apartment.” Kihyun growled, hands shooting up to his ears to hide the color. His bosses’ dimples appeared as they stood with knowing smirks on their faces. Hyungwon and Minhyuk tailed behind soon after, the four leaving promptly to prepare for their nightly shifts at  _ Hound and Honey. _

“Hoseok, that includes you.” Kihyun grumbled. “I’m not in the mood to deal with any of you. I don’t appreciate you all barging in like that.”

“I know,” Hoseok replied softly. “That’s exactly why I stayed behind. I wanted to tell you that Hyunwoo thinks very highly of you; he’s really serious about this. I can tell by the way he acts.”

“Really?” Kihyun chuffed. He ran a hand through his hair, and made a mental note to get his roots touched up. “He looked me dead in the eyes as he started undulating his hips. I didn’t expect to be taunted like that before a first date.”

Hoseok snorted. “Damn, Ki, he must really like you. He shows his emotions by dancing. And in his defense, you tend to- show off, a little, while you’re singing, too.”

“You’re in a dangerous spot, Hoseok,” Kihyun prodded. “Go home and see what he thinks before I have to beat you with a broom to get out of my house.”

“Geez, Min really did rub you the wrong way,” Hoseok giggled as he padded to the doorway. “I’ll talk to him about that. Go text your ‘Woo,’ I saw your phone light up several times now.”

Kihyun didn’t even hear Hoseok lock up on his way out of the plum haired man’s apartment. He was too busy rushing to the coffee table to answer Hyunwoo’s texts.   
  


**From: Hyunwoo**

**Do you want to match ties or something next week?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m sorry, that was weird, nevermind.**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**How are you?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Ki?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone.**

Kihyun’s heart hurt a little bit. Who had hurt Hyunwoo to the point where he apologizes for checking in? 

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Please don’t apologize**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**I had some unexpected company**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Is there a certain color tie you have in mind?**

Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat when the bubble with three dots appeared on his screen. 

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Do you have anything that matches this?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**[image1.png]**

The singer let out a chuckle at the picture.

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Are you purposely trying to match your tie and my hair?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Maybe**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Dork**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**Are you coming to HnH tonight?**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**Are you expecting me?**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**That’s all up to you.**

**From: Hyunwoo**

**I’ll be there at 8.**

**To: Hyunwoo**

**See you then, Woo :)**

So maybe Kihyun was a little excited to keep seeing the dancer. Maybe. His evening continued smoothly, and thanks to the good mood Hyunwoo had put him in, he had sent Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun, and even Hoseok a quick apology text. He meandered around his apartment as he prepared for his evening work. He found himself putting on his signature black crushed velvet blazer in the kitchen and sliding on his shoes in the bathroom. He even slicked his hair back using the reflection of the tv. Inadvertently, he began to ponder the possibilities of his next date. Nice restaurant, nice clothes, nice date. He wondered how good Hyunwoo would look in a crisp suit and a purple tie. For once, Kihyun didn’t think he’d mind taking it slow. He wanted to take it at whatever pace Hyunwoo wanted.

For the first time in a long time, Kihyun wanted someone else to take control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to ask; would you be interested in extra side chapters for other ships in the story? Do let me know. Enjoy the rest of your day, and stay safe! :)


	5. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun goes to work.
> 
> >>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Depressing thoughts & panic attacks<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, a lot of things have happened irl. I promise I haven't forgotten about this! Apology Hyunghyuk bonus chapter coming later this week. Unbeta'd, forgive me for typos or stuff that doesn't make sense.

Kihyun strode into  _ Hound and Honey _ just as he had every other day of the past three years. He slipped in through the back entrance and shed himself of the long black coat he wore whenever he was on his way. His button-ups and blazers asked for quite a bit of attention whenever he flaunted them in public. So, just for the sake of efficiency and comfort, he bought himself a long coat that was significantly more plain than his performance attire. If anything, he had been mistaken for a businessman or model. 

Hoseok stepped out of the locker rooms in his uniform, followed by various other members of the security team, as Kihyun walked in. A telltale sign that the night was about to begin. Timing was perfect, so Kihyun indirectly led the security team down the office hall towards the main lounge. (Hoseok was technically the one leading them, nodding to the individuals who stepped away to their respective posts as they passed. But Kihyun was in front of Hoseok, so the singer found himself remembering “follow the leader.”) Minhyuk was chatting away with Hyungwon at the bar, a rag slung over his shoulder and his signature cheeky grin spread across his cheek. Hyungwon sat on one of the stools with a bottle swirling with alcohol in his slender hands. His brows were raised and eyes lidded in amusement, so Minhyuk was either flirting a little too heavy or trying to get away with something. Hyungwon had an uncanny ability to spot liars. 

Hoseok stood beside Kihyun with another security guard. “I hope you don’t mind Song joining us tonight,” He began quietly, gesturing to the male beside him. He was taller than both Hoseok and Kihyun, with narrow eyes and strong features. His orange hair appeared to be gelled and his uniform was pulled taut against his frame. The badge on his chest read  **Song Mingi** . “His first time working night shifts, I want to keep an eye on him.”

“I don’t care,” Kihyun grinned. “I’m sure he can do his job, otherwise Lee and Im wouldn’t have hired him.” The corners of Mingi’s mouth curved upwards and the bridge of his nose flushed red. He was just like Hoseok.

“I’m just taking precautions, Ki,” Hoseok defended, moving towards the entrance. Mingi followed. “I’ll try and tell you about Hyunwoo when I can.”

Kihyun’s heart skipped a beat. It had only been hours ago that he had seen the dancer, but it felt like it had been days. This is the quickest he had ever found himself infatuated with someone. Typically, it took anywhere from several weeks to a full month to find that his ribs seemed to tighten when the mere thought crossed his mind. And yet, he’d thought about Hyunwoo all day. His Woo. 

No, not  _ his  _ Woo. 

Not yet.

Those certain words had never been brought up, lest they be exchanged or confirmed. Hyunwoo was not Kihyun’s boyfriend. Kihyun was testing the waters, making sure that this was something he should pursue. This was dangerous, these feelings. He needs to remember his past mistakes so he doesn’t make them again. He needs time to think. He needs to remember. He needed to make sure the rose-tinted glasses weren’t affecting his ability to make choices. Doors didn’t open for another hour and a half, so Kihyun decided to go back to the entertainment office. It was always empty anyways.

Sounds seemed to amplify as he ambled to the end of the office hall. It was so quiet. When was it ever this quiet? His footsteps sounded like the beating of a drum at a concert. His breathing sounded like the howling winds of a January blizzard. His heartbeat echoed like gunfire. It's as if he could hear the very blood coursing through his veins. He couldn’t think straight. His memories clashed together, meshing into amalgams of people he loved doing the things that ruined his trust, his courage, his heart. He placed a hand on the door handle, the cold of the metal startling him a little. He turned the handle, stepping in and closing the door quickly. His chest hurt. His head hurt. 

_ “Kihyun,” A voice sneered. “I can’t believe you think you’d be able to make it with skills like that. Your composition is a mess and your angles are more than unpleasant. Hyunnie, I’m even trying to be nice. You know I’d always tell you things how they are, but even the weird kid that sits in the back does better than that.” _

_ “I could make it,” Kihyun shot back, clutching the portfolio closer to his chest and curling his finger around the edges of his files. “My work is  _ proven  _ to be able to succeed. I’ve been at the top of my class for the past three years. I still am. The kid that sits in the back is cognitively impaired, you can’t say things like that. He’s talented.” _

_ “You take the easiest course on campus AND you stick up for the idiots,” The other retaliated. “When you start proving that you’re not as weak and cowardly as you are now, and, I don’t know, actually prove you have some talent in your field, maybe I’ll respect you then.” _

_ Kihyun set his jaw. “I am a human being. I deserve your respect even if you don’t think I do.” _

_ The opposer’s eyes rolled in exasperation. “You don’t deserve anything but a shallow grave.” _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “It means you’re forgettable-” _

_ “I’m not-” _

_ “-and helpless-” _

_ “-I am PERFECTLY capable of-” _

_ “-USELESS-” _

_ “-QUIT INSULTING ME!” _

_ “KIHYUN!” The voice roared. “You are  _ so difficult  _ to love. Why the hell are you still here?! You’re a waste of my time, my energy, and my patience. I don’t know why I bothered with you anyways. Everyone warned me and I thought I could help fix you. It turns out I was wrong.” _

_ Kihyun’s heart fell to his stomach and his intestines felt as if they had tied themselves into knots. “What are you talking about?” _

_ “Do you think you have this stellar reputation?” The other spat in a tone laced with venom. “I can’t believe I’m still standing here and arguing with you. Get out.” _

No, no no no no, this wasn’t happening again. 

_ “Get out, Kihyun.” _

Stop, please, please stop, please be quiet, I can’t move, I can’t breathe, I-

_ “Kihyun!” _

Please.

“KIHYUN!” __

His senses returned to him like a slap to the face. He felt the warmth and pressure of hands on his shoulders, heard a voice he couldn’t place yet muttering words he couldn’t understand. His eyes finally adjusted to the harsh lighting of the office and he felt himself sitting. Kihyun doesn’t remember sitting down. His cheeks felt hot and they felt wet. Had he been crying? His eyes hurt, his nose stung, his lower lip felt as if he had gnawed right through it. Ow.

“Kihyun, what happened?” The voice, as Kihyun had finally recognized as Jooheon, inquired softly. “Hey, it’s okay, we’re here.”

We?

Oh?

Reality hit. Kihyun was sitting on the floor in the corner of the entertainment office just before his shift. He let his thoughts get to him again, something he hadn’t let happen since he graduated college, and now he had successfully drenched his velvet sleeves in tears, snot, and saliva after breaking down and forgetting everything around him. His coworkers and bosses were there, five individuals seated around him with concerned expressions and eyes full of pity. 

“I’m fine,” Kihyun all but mumbled. His voice was too wobbly, which meant it might break when he performed tonight. He didn’t even realize what time it was or how much time he’d have to clean himself up and try and fix his voice. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“Ki, this hasn’t happened since college.” muttered a voice to his right. He turned and met with Minhyuk’s eyes. Of course, Minhyuk had known Kihyun since his first year. Of course, Minhyuk had been beside him when everything started. Min had been with him through everything. “What’s going on?”   
  


“Nothing,” Kihyun declared before he could truly think about why he broke down. He was too humiliated to care. He couldn’t look at Changkyun, he couldn’t look at Hoseok, he couldn’t look at Hyungwon. He wanted to shy away from Jooheon’s palm on his shoulder and the thumb rubbing comforting circles. He wanted to disappear. 

“I think he needs space,” The voice belonged to Changkyun, who looked up to Kihyun, his hyung. And Kihyun felt he had failed him. 

Minhyuk was quick to object. “That’s the last thing he needs.” Kihyun was suddenly enveloped in the blond’s arms. “This was so many years ago, Ki, don’t focus on what happened then. Focus on what you have now.”

“Y-yeah,” Kihyun stammered, his breath returning to him and his eyes finally starting to dry. He could feel the trails on his cheeks stiffen. “I have you guys, I ha-have you, and-d Hyungwon, a-aand Hoseok, and Jooheon and Kyunie, little Kyunie, a-ah,” Kihyun let a small laugh jump out, his eyes watering again, but this time, it was because he was happy. He loved his friends. He loved Minhyuk, he loved Hoseok, he loved Jooheon, he loved Changkyun, he even loved Hyungwon. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you guys earlier today,” The singer blurted, wiggling out of Minhyuk’s death grip around him and wobbling to his feet. “I’m okay now, I really am.”

“We’re here if you need us.” Hoseok said softly. He slipped out of the room, likely to go back to his work, but Kihyun honestly didn’t care. 

“Are you sure you want to perform tonight?” Changkyun asked, his expression still stern but his eyes giving away all the warmth and sympathy of his heart. “You’ve got more than plenty of vacation time racked up and I don’t think you’ve taken a sick day for as long as you’ve worked here. We’re not going to hold anything against you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kihyun said, his voice a little stronger and a little more confident. “I can handle this. Thank you, though. Thank you Kyunie.” 

Changkyun let himself smile. It was a warm smile, one that made your stomach feel warm. Kihyun loved Changkyun’s dimples. 

“Let us know if you need anything at any time, Ki,” Jooheon offered. Kihyun nodded to the ravenette as he stood and stepped out with his husband. Minhyuk and Hyungwon only needed to share a glance, and after Kihyun had nodded to them, they left too. Kihyun took a deep breath. He could do this. 

  
  


“Where’s Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked unknowingly. Hoseok knew he was a terrible liar, he knew he was a terrible liar and he knew Hyunwoo knew he was a terrible liar. He couldn’t tell Hyunwoo that the dude he went on a date with was literally having a breakdown in the back as they spoke. 

“I think he’s getting ready,” Hoseok replied a little too quickly. Hyunwoo, to Hoseok’s blessing, was ever oblivious and took the answer. Hoseok absentmindedly held his breath. 

“So how was your date today?” The head of security asked nonchalantly. He looked around at his fellow guards; Mingi and Jungkook standing ‘menacingly’ by the doors, Matthew (who went by the nickname of BM) taking his station by the hall office entryway. These guys were intimidating unless you knew them. Softies. He kept an eye out for Jooheon and Changkyun, for Hyungwon, for Minhyuk, for anyone that could confirm that Kihyun wasn’t in fact hyperventilating and dehydrating himself in the office no one really uses.

Hoseok redirected his attention to his roommate as soon as he met eyes with Jooheon, who gave a reassuring nod. “Well?”

Hyunwoo stood there with this dumb, lopsided grin plastered to his face. “It was nice.” 

“You feel like clarifying?” Hoseok poked. Hyunwoo made his ‘thinking face.’ 

“Not yet,” He decided. “I like Kihyun. I don’t want to jinx this.”

Oh, so Hyunwoo was WHIPPED whipped. 

“If you don’t want to, then you don’t have to.” Hoseok nodded, and Hyunwoo grinned kindly. 

Hoseok looked to Jooheon again, uneasiness still welling in his gut. Jooheon nodded again, hopeful that some level of calm would finally take its grasp on Hoseok and he would just  _ calm down. _

“Heya, Shownu!” Oh, thank God, it’s Minhyuk. “Good to see you!”

Hyunwoo smiled at the bartender. “Hello.”

“I’m gonna head back to my post,” Hoseok rushed, hurriedly stepping away. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Big buff bunny is doing his job,” Hyungwon drawled, appearing beside Hyunwoo. “I suppose the sleepy turtle should be, too.”

“Slacker,” Minhyuk teased. “Hound’s gonna bite you.”

“And I’ll happily pry him off,” Hyungwon chided with a wince. “I don’t have the patience for his kinky shit. Joo can deal with all of that himself, God knows he has for the past four years-”

“OKAY that’s enough for now,” Hyunwoo happily interjected. “I’d love to be able to hear Kihyun when he starts singing.”

Minhyuk and Hyungwon shared wry, knowing stares. Both sets of lips curled to a smirk. Hyungwon began to meander back to his little nest of screens, but not before quietly adding: “I’ll bet you love to hear that pretty voice in the sheets.”

Hyunwoo ignored the comment, praying no one else could feel how hot that comment alone made him feel. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Hyunwoo now recognized the voice as Jooheon, as plain as day. He turned on his barstool and faced the now familiar stage, seeing Honey up there in a yellow blazer with a black collar. His jet hair was slicked back away from his face and emphasized the dark makeup sharpening his eyes. His dimples were still on full display, a rather gall move for someone who otherwise appeared so dangerous. Besides, of all pants to wear, Jooheon’s were leather. 

“It’s a beautiful Thursday evening, warm but not hot and chilly yet not cold. I see we’re having one of our rare slow nights, and I think I’ve got just the thing for you all,” Jooheon spoke as he paraded around his little stage. As he looked around, he saw Changkyun in the back and shot him a wink. The younger flustered. 

“You know, slow nights deserve slow songs whether you and your lover are taking it slow or not,” Jooheon sighed, twirling the cord of the microphone lazily between his fingers as he took languid steps. “Our songbird is ready to croon for you, please feel free to find a partner and sway along. Ladies, gents, I’m happy to introduce our very own Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun always looked so breathtaking. He held himself with such an unnamable pride, walked with such purpose, and it always blew Hyunwoo away. He deserved all the applause and wolf whistles he received, but the slight twinge of jealousy that pricked at his heart.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Kihyun said softly into the mic with a smile. “I’ve conspired a little bit with our DJ, thank you H.One, and I have actually pre-recorded this song. I’ll be joining you all tonight, I believe there’s a certain someone waiting in the audience for all of us. Won?”

Hyungwon grinned as the speakers immediately flooded the lounge with Kihyun’s dulcet vocals. Hyunwoo’s eyes flicked around the audience in a desperate attempt to spot the violet nuances of Kihyun’s hair. The little bastard had things planned, that’s why he asked if Hyunwoo would be here and brought up ballroom dancing. That clever little devil. 

A soft hand slipped into Hyunwoo’s. The elder turned and instinctively held his hand tighter. Kihyun stood behind him, the edges of his eyes slightly pink and a melancholy grin decorating his features. “Hey, Woo.”

“Ki,” Hyunwoo breathed. “You’ve cried.”

Kihyun barked a laugh. “It’s good to see you too. Is it that obvious?”

“I’m sorry, that was extremely inconsiderate of me.” Hyunwoo rushed. Kihyun’s eyes twinkled with rue. “You still look breathtaking.”

“Dance with me and I might forgive you.” 

Hyunwoo was unfamiliar with ballroom dancing. He knew contemporary routines, that’s all. He would be lying if he said he felt out of his comfort zone when Kihyun adjusted their positions. He let the smaller do what he needed, as it was unfamiliar territory he was to move in. Kihyun didn’t waste time taking Hyunwoo’s hand and resting it on his waist, taking the other and holding it tightly at his side. The songbird pulled himself closer to the dancer, holding his hand comfortably within the small of Hyunwoo’s back. Kihyun was at the perfect height to tuck his face into the crook of his partner’s neck. “Loosen up, Hyunwoo. You don’t have to be perfect all the time.”

His skin was on fire. Having Kihyun so close did nothing but blare his heartbeat in his ears and send blood rushing everywhere but his head. “Okay.”

So he held Kihyun closer, and let him take the lead.


	6. Feather Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun daydreams the morning before he and Hyunwoo's second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd said a while back that a new update was coming soon - sorry it's been few months. A few circumstances have changed, and I'm finally developing a schedule. Surprise surprise, not proofread. Hope you enjoy anyways!

Compared to nights prior, Kihyun slept soundly. His mind wandered to Hyunwoo, his warmth, how his heartbeat calmed him. Had he not been so apprehensive due to prior...events...that night, he might’ve taken more risks.

  
  


Dancing with him was enough for one night. It was lovely. He thought about it every day up to the next date – a fancy dinner at _Diamond Dragon._

  
  


His morning began with a cup of coffee and waking up to a selca from Hyunwoo at the _Ilmol_. He hadn’t smiled so endearingly at anything in a long time, not since he figured out his boss was younger than him. It was a welcome change.

  
  


Kihyun sang to himself as he prepared breakfast for himself (vocal rest who?). He’d sung and hummed and whistled that one song over, and over, and over. He thoroughly enjoyed it, and now that he had danced with the one that made his heart race, that song would either give him the fondest memories or the darkest ones. It had always been a favorite of his, and he knew the patrons of _H &H _liked it too. When Hyungwon and Hoseok agreed to make an actual recording of the song -best wingmen ever, might Kihyun add- he knew his plan would kick into full gear and succeed. Maybe it was an overly confident move, but it worked, so Kihyun tried not to overthink it.

  
  


Minhyuk had called to tell Kihyun he was preoccupied and wouldn’t make it to work on time. Translation: Minhyuk had spent the night at Hyungwon’s (or vice versa), meaning he was hungover as hell, couldn’t walk, or was helping his “friend” walk. Kihyun had seen and heard his fair share of things to be able to come to such an...explicit, conclusion. Kihyun didn't really know why Minhyuk had told him that...Kihyun wasn't working tonight.

Nevertheless, the singer decided to spend his morning and afternoon relaxing. Hyunwoo said he'd pick up Kihyun around 6 PM, so he had plenty of time to enjoy the day before getting ready. Relaxing wasn't alien to the songbird, but more often than not, his time while not at work was spent tidying up around his apartment, trying new recipes, and catching up on Netflix shows. Today, he supposed, was no different.

And it wasn't any different, not really. A new kdrama played as background noise while Kihyun baked pastries he'd read about, and kept playing while Kihyun did a few home exercises. He'd texted back and forth with Minhyuk, as expected, got a podcast recommendation from Hoseok, received a few videos of Minhyuk being an idiot on a Nintendo Switch from Hyungwon – it was kind of nice, if Kihyun was being honest. The singer yawned and laid down on his couch. He had enough time for a quick nap before going out for errands.

It was around three in the afternoon, and Kihyun got a text from Hyunwoo.

It was a mirror selca; the dancer sat shirtless on the floor of the studio and was glistening in sweat. The caption read, “Look familiar?”

**To: Woo**

**Just a little, might need to refresh the memory.**

Another ping, another mirror selca. Same concept, but at a better (read: more exposed) angle.

**From: Woo**

**Better?**

Kihyun _really_ needed to take a step back. He bit his lip and peeked at the photos again, a sleepy haze clouding over his thoughts. Being cocky and suggestive was _Kihyun's_ thing, not Hyunwoo's. It was uncharacteristic...but Kihyun wasn't exactly complaining.

**To: Woo**

**Stop coming for my brand**

**From: Woo**

**What?**

Kihyun was too tired to explain. He had no idea where his bout of exhaustion hit from, but it was strong. Maybe he'd exerted more than he'd expected last night... He laid on his stomach on the sofa with arms around one of the throw pillows which is a deceptively comfortable position. His head rested to the side, and his phone was placed precariously on the coffee table. The plum-haired man yawned again. The tv had turned itself off after a few hours of inactivity, filling the room with a sleep-inducing silence. Kihyun had never been more thankful for quiet neighbors.

Kihyun didn't like letting his mind wander, but sometimes, he couldn't stop it.

In his thoughts, Kihyun found himself against a wall, pinned there by Hyunwoo's strong body. A sculpted thigh was pressed between his legs, barely brushing against Dream Kihyun's southern regions. One of the dancer's big hands held the singer's wrists above his head, the other held onto his jaw and forced him to look forward into Hyunwoo's eyes. His pupils were blown in lust, and a dark glimmer flickered through the dusky brown depths. Kihyun squirmed, and that only added to the pleasure between his legs.

“Baby,” Dream Hyunwoo had mused softly. He tilted his head, but never broke eye contact with the blushing songbird in his grasp. “I'll take care of you, all you have to do is wait for me.”

The second Hyunwoo's lips neared Kihyun's, the scene changed. Now, Dream Kihyun was in the bedroom of his apartment, buried beneath the fluffy white comforter and bearing a comfortably warm weight around his waist. He rolled over, and bumped noses with Dream Hyunwoo. He was still dozing, emitting soft snores and looking as adorable as ever with his sleep-mussed hair and puffy cheeks. Kihyun grinned and started to run his hands through the tanned man's hair, admiring the softness between his fingertips. Hyunwoo tightened his hold on Kihyun in his sleep, brows furrowing a little before returning to a relaxed expression.

The scene changed again. This scene didn't last long, but the slight glimpse that blazed even in Kihyun's sleep-induced vision was just enough of a crumb to make him want more. He only caught a sliver of the sight, but he recognized his own bare thighs wrapped around a tanned someone's bare waist, along with the tingle of feeling said someone's pillowy lips on his neck. That dream was gone as soon as it came.

Kihyun's almond eyes snapped open after that. His phone alarm had another few minutes before it went off, but he was already flustering red and scrambling to go get himself ready to head out for a few errands. He didn't bother styling his hair and just threw on a loose white tee. His jacket was lightweight and oversized, so it would look cute with his light jeans. He slipped on some beat-up tennis shoes and left, but only after willing the blood down south to please return to his brain so he wasn't walking around all hot and bothered.

“Son Hyunwoo,” Kihyun muttered breathlessly. “Even in my dreams you leave me speechless.”

And damn, was that a compliment.

Changkyun was sitting in his office, third door to the left of the office hall, not to be mistaken with third door to the right (that was the lounge, which Minhyuk and Hyungwon had graciously claimed as their designated make-out spot). He was looking through the past few months' records on his computer; all of the fancy-schmancy business stuff that he took pride in. He loved Jooheon, with all is heart, and knew everything would be alright if the bee took the bulk of the interaction and advertising work, and the wolf handled finances and records.

Jooheon stepped into Changkyun's office after knocking thrice on the door. “Hey, baby.”

Changkyun ran a hand through his inky black hair and leaned back into his swivel chair. “Hey, Joo. How are things out there?”

“All good,” Changkyun's lover replied as he took a seat on the sleek black leather sofa. He tilted his head and grinned, eyes disappearing and dimples deep. “Really good, actually. Just finished up....Now, we've got time before Hoseok and Hyungwon get here, Min's always late, and Ki's out tonight.”

“Are you implying something, _Honey_?” Changkyun let the title drip off his tongue like a thick nectar.

“Maybe,” Jooheon leaned back into the sofa and spread his legs. “ _Hound._ ”

Changkyun wanted to sink his teeth into those meaty thighs. He stood to his feet and slowly sauntered towards the black-haired man on the sofa, drinking in the sight of his husband and promptly straddling him. “You know I'm ambitious, if I see a chance I take it.”

Jooheon slid his hands down the small of Changkyun's back, resting them firmly on the younger's ass then pulling, urging Changkyun to start moving. “And you know that's one of the many, many things I love about you.”

The two smirked devilishly at one another and dove in for a fiery kiss. Jooheon wasted no time rolling his hips up against Changkyun, who returned the favor by grinding down and gasping into his lover's mouth. Jooheon swallowed those pretty sounds hungrily, and slid his tongue against the younger's bottom lip before biting and groaning.

“Desk,” Changkyun breathed. “Bend me over.”

“Are you sure you're doing okay enough to work tonight?” Hyungwon tugged on one of Minhyuk's tees. The elder groaned and downed another hefty drink of water. “Yeah. Someone's got to keep an eye on you.”

Hyungwon debated batting the blonde with the towel he had finished drying his hair with, but opted to press a kiss to his temple instead. “Whatever you say.”

Minhyuk laid back down, lavishing in the softness of the pillows and blankets. He simply observed the taller man meandering around his apartment, feeling a deep-settled ache in his chest. Hyungwon was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and he checked all the boxes. They bantered together, shared several interests, and if you catch his drift, Hyungwon gave just as well as he was able to take. Hyungwon was perfect, but Minhyuk didn't know how to confess that he wanted more.

Hyungwon had laid down and let the latter rest his head on his chest. He began to rake his slim fingers through Minhyuk's hair, simply letting him rest. Min took alcohol well, and took Hyungwon even better, but even the brightest of sunshine will have its clouds. Today seemed to be a cloudy day for Minhyuk, and knowing that much made Hyungwon's heart hurt. He wanted to blow away the clouds and keep them away. Hyungwon wanted the luxury of calling Minhyuk his sunshine.

But Minhyuk and Hyungwon had mutually agreed early on that they don't want anything serious. They felt comfortable with each other from the very beginning, and they both found comfort in their current status. Neither of them expected wanting more, be it calling one another boyfriends, the justification of a little jealousy, or simply the satisfaction of calling him his.

“Hey Wonnie,” Mumbled Minhyuk, voice muffled from the taller's chest. “Can you keep the music a little quieter tonight, and play the playlist I like?”

Hyungwon pressed a longing kiss atop the elder's head. “Of course.”

Hoseok and Hyunwoo were at the gym together. The dancer was currently spotting for the head of security as he did his reps on the bench press, and the two talked idly to fill the quiet of the relatively empty gym.

The first topic of conversation had been Hoseok and Kyungmi's wedding – apparently within the past few days they'd discussed a few options for the setting and theme. Hyunwoo smiled lopsidedly at his lovestruck best friend, and based on the times he'd met Kyungmi, he really liked her. She and Hoseok fit together like puzzle pieces, anyone could tell they were perfect for each other, but they still waited a few years before deciding to tie the knot. If anyone should know anything about Kyungmi, they should know this: She liked peaches, beaches, all shades of red, and the woman could win any argument...and that Kyungmi loved Hoseok.

Topic #2 ended up drifting to Hyunwoo and Kihyun. It started off with talk of the future; what you want to do, who you want to be with, the like. Of course Hyunwoo found himself picturing he and Kihyun together, he was a hopeless romantic like that. Hoseok, at one point, actually had to sit up because he wasn't sure if Hyunwoo had zoned out during the heaviest set of reps.

“What's going on in that head of yours?” Asked Hoseok. “Mind sharing?”

Hyunwoo blinked a few times. “Thinking about tonight.”

The brown-haired security guard beamed. “That's right! You're taking Kihyun to that one expensive and fancy place!” He leaped up with a newfound burst of energy and punched at his roommate's shoulder. “What are you doing here, then?! Go home! Shower! Get yourself fancy!”

Hyunwoo couldn't help his bashful grin at Hoseok's enthusiasm. Hoseok was a great friend. “Let me stay here and finish up my last sets. Then I'll head out.”

“Are you purposely trying to take after me and work out before a date so your suit looks extra fitted against your arms and chest? Because that worked like a charm but I was sore all evening,” Hoseok continued. “You did more than usual already, don't think I didn't notice. Go back to the apartment and get ready.”

If Hyunwoo had learned anything about Hoseok in the years he'd been living with him, it was that when Hoseok had his mind set on something, that something was going to happen. In this scenario, that something was Hyunwoo going home and relearning how to put on a suit.

So, that's what the tanned dancer did. He picked up his suit from the dry cleaner's, went home, checked the time, showered, dried off, did a quick shave, checked the time again, and gave a sigh of relief. It was 4:30 PM. Putting on a suit and finding the right cologne should take no longer than a few minutes...The real trouble would be tying a tie. His suit could only be described as dapper: black blazer with a white collar, a white button-up, and a tie that matched Kihyun's hair. His slacks hugged his thighs nicely. After styling his hair casually and putting cologne on his inner wrists, Hyunwoo deemed himself ready to go.

(He'd have to ask Kihyun to tie his tie, though.)

Kihyun arrived back at his apartment at around 4:30. His suit had been picked up the day before, and after putting away his groceries, Kihyun was ready to get pretty. (Kihyun wouldn't call himself pretty. He liked being called cute, not small, and same as that, he liked being called cute, not pretty.) His suit was picked out down to the finest detail, and he knew it would pay off. This particular fit was sleek, black, and boasted a deep-necked blazer. It broadened his shoulders and synched in at his waist. Kihyun settled with a black button-up beneath it. He had to ask Hyunwoo where he found his tie, and proceeded to pick up the same one a day or so later. Monochromatic black, but Kihyun lavished in seeing the touches of violet from his hair, tie, and actually, his socks.

**From: Woo**

**Ready to go?**

Kihyun grinned at his phone screen. He slid his phone in his pocket after replying with a quick “I'm ready when you are”, then solidified his mindset. He walked to the elevator hastily, disrupting his normal routine of the stairway, but today was a special occasion. The songbird checked the way his hair was styled away from his face in the elevator mirror. On floor 2, a woman got in the elevator with him. She was definitely pretty, and fit the bill for a model or an idol.

The woman looked at Kihyun from top to bottom and back. “Got a date?”

Kihyun didn't even bother looking at her. “Yes, he's waiting in the lobby.”

And the elevator doors slid open, and Kihyun strode confidently out to his awaiting date.

Hyunwoo stood by the door. Kihyun, had he no shame, would've pounced right then and there. He looked like some god-sculpted deity, and the warm lights of the lobby almost gave him a heavenly glow.

Kihyun didn't know Hyunwoo thought the same. The second he laid his eyes on the songbird, everything running through his mind quickly shifted to _“Kihyun.”_ The curve of his lips, the twinkle in his eye, the shape of his body...everything left him speechless. Kihyun probably noticed this fact, because those pretty pink lips (though slightly red...was Kihyun wearing a lip tint?) curled into a smirk.

“Like something you see?” The shorter man teased as he and Hyunwoo walked out to the car.

Hyunwoo, before he could process what he was doing, had slid a hand around the small of Kihyun's back and rested it on his trim waist. “Maybe.”

Kihyun, though he was pink in the cheeks, smiled to himself.

_Diamond Dragon_ was a restaurant of fine dining and ambient warm lights. Their menu boasted rare and tasteful dishes, along with a generous selection of fine wines. Kihyun was well-adjusted to _H &H_'s fruity drinks and bright cocktails, so wine should be a welcomed change.

Hyunwoo had reserved a table near the front corner of the facility. They had a decent view out of the hulking window, but weren't in front of it. The menus were leather-bound, embossed in sleek golden print, and only a couple pages long, and Kihyun felt a twinge of guilt after taking a peek at the prices of the meals.

“Hyunwoo,” The plum-haired man began. “I'll cover drinks and the tip.”

The dancer raised a brow. Kihyun burned that image into his brain for later. “I told you I'd cover everything.”

The two locked one another in a mutual foreboding glare, and realized that the bill was quite believably the biggest obstacle of the evening.

Conversation flowed as smoothly as expected. Kihyun had his moments while Hyunwoo talked about some of his favorite memories of dance, maybe he stared at those big hands more than any normal human being would've, but it's not like Hyunwoo didn't have his fair share of moments either. Kihyun took gracious note of the way those dark oak eyes watched him languidly swirl the wine in his glass.

When the food arrived, the pair's conversation nearly dropped to silence. For once, the price paid was worth both the amount of food received _and_ a brilliant taste. Until the two were full, any sort of talking went something like this: “Taste good?” “Mhm!” “Same.”

Hyunwoo and Kihyun both shared food with each other. That was a big step for the taller man – he loved his food and rarely shared. Kihyun, on the other hand, flushed subtly at the gracious amount of indirect kisses. Don't think he didn't remember that little detail every time Hyunwoo held a bite of steak to the songbird's lips he adored oh so much.

By the time the waiter – a slim man with high cheekbones and a trim name tag reading “San” – had come by with a bill, the two ultimately settled with Kihyun's initial plan: the elder paid for food, the younger paid for drinks, but the two split the tip. San was a bright, ambitious guy who had a latent talent for performance (Hyunwoo left a card for _Ilmol Rhythm_ on the table as the two left).

The songbird and the bear stood in the parking lot, still chatting away about their meal and stories shared throughout the evening. Once they neared Hyunwoo's car, a humble model compared to the brazen Mercedes littering the concrete field, Kihyun began to gnaw on his lip. It was a nervous habit he had developed when he was in high school, but never was able to break. The plum-haired man's time tonight with Hyunwoo was amazing, better than he ever could've asked for, and even if it was greedy, he wanted to end the night with a kiss.

Kihyun's apartment was only ten minutes or so away from the restaurant, but traffic seemed to be heavy this evening and red lights not on their side. The radio provided nice background noise, but it was quiet. The singer dwelled unceasingly as the two rode back to Kihyun's apartment.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo started softly at a red light. “I wanted to ask you something.”

_Is it that you want to pull over and make out?_ Kihyun wanted to reply. He instead settled for a simple “Yes?”

“Please tell me if I'm rushing things,” He said quietly. Was Hyunwoo blushing? “But I can't stop thinking about you. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Kihyun beamed. _Even better._

“Let me think about that,” The younger replied nonchalantly. Three seconds passed. “I've decided. A definite yes, I want you to be my boyfriend and I want to be yours.”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo held hands the rest of the way back to the apartment.

_Hound and Honey_ wasn't exactly bustling tonight. It was the slowest night Jooheon had seen in a long while, and he had to take extra effort to reign in Hoseok of all people. The majority of the people in the lounge were Maverick businessmen.

“Hey, bumblebee,” A familiar low voice called out. “I need you for a minute.” Jooheon turned to face Changkyun, who peeked out from behind the small lounge stage. The elder excused himself from the guests, who remained unmoved, and deemed them a rough crowd.

“What do you need, wolfie?” Jooheon piped.

Changkyun's expression was unnaturally grim. “Something's not right tonight. I've already talked to everyone else, they agree. Everything feels off, even down to the orders people are making. Min's already not feeling good, and Hyungwon's music is more tame.”

Jooheon pursed his plump lips. “Now that you mention it, things have definitely been strange tonight. I can't put my finger on it.”

The younger furrowed his brows and walked over to his husband, promptly wrapping his arms around him to be held. “I don't like this, Joo.”

The black-haired elder pressed his lips to Changkyun's temple. “I don't either, baby. But we'll be okay. I promise.”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo arrived at around 10 at night. Kihyun's cheeks where dusted pink from the alcohol and his new boyfriends unceasing compliments, and Hyunwoo seemed to wear a permanent lopsided smile.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Woo,” The songbird said softly. “I had an amazing time.”

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun into his arms and placed a kiss atop his frosted-plum head. “Thank you for letting me find you, Ki.”

Hyunwoo was so warm, and Kihyun wanted to be enveloped in that warmth forever. “Hey...”

The taller pulled away just slightly, enough to see his songbird look up at him. “What is it?”

Kihyun was looking at Hyunwoo's plush lips with dark, lidded eyes. “Can I...just once...”

“Can you what, baby?”

Fuck. He used the pet name. The shorter man bit the inside of his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

Hyunwoo instantly dipped his head to take Kihyun's lips between his own. They were sweet, soft, and he could taste a faint tang from the sauces from their meals earlier in the evening. He tasted the chapstick he'd let Kihyun borrow, somehow never connecting that he'd be able to hold Kihyun and kiss him the way he was now, even in the parking lot of an apartment building. Kihyun's lips felt just like Hyunwoo had daydreamed.

Kihyun, this time last week, didn't expect to be calling Hyunwoo his boyfriend. He didn't expect to be pressed against the car underneath all the lights with kiss and alcohol-flushed cheeks, warmth and energy buzzing through his veins, sending sparks throughout every inch of his body. He didn't expect to be running his hands up that strong back, taut with muscle built from years of hard work and sheer talent. Kihyun was standing on heaven on earth, and that spot was right in Hyunwoo's arms.

“You smell good,” Hyunwoo said after the two unlaced their lips. He had pressed his face into the younger's neck as he held him, and pressed a feather-light kiss right above the collar of his shirt before pulling back. “Sorry, that was weird.”

Kihyun laughed, such a bright and beautiful sound. “I'll let it slide,” He cooed, his rosy swollen lips curling into the million-watt smile Hyunwoo had fallen in love with. The two kissed again, and eventually Kihyun realized he had to leave. Kihyun didn't want to leave.

“Woo,” The singer whined. “Woo, baby, I have to go...”

The dancer didn't reply immediately, but moved back. He looked at the violet-haired man in his arms with lips kissed raw. “Okay.”

Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo, who held the younger's face in his big hands. They stood like that for a little while, basking in the warmth they shared.

“I love you, Hyunwoo.” Breathed Kihyun.

Hyunwoo gave Kihyun one last lingering kiss. “I love you, too, Kihyun. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Kihyun laid in his bed, reliving the evening over and over again. His lips were still warm and the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips still lingered. He held his phone in his hand, waiting for Hyunwoo to get home so he could text him goodnight.

**Contact name changed to “My Woo.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, even though its ending was rather suspicious... 
> 
> I'm now posting on Wattpad! Feel free to check me out there, as soon enough I'll be posting the Prologue of my first original work "Doejackal". You can also read up on the stories I've posted here.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy throughout these times, you're all in my prayers.
> 
> Much love, 0paque.


	7. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Changkyun are met with an unpleasant surprise at Hound and Honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, this one might hurt.

The sun was red the next morning. Big, blazing, almost hateful in its bloody glow. It was a routine; day turned to dusk, dusk to midnight, midnight to dawn. Morning bloomed, and with it, the overwhelming, suffocating, draining weight of dread settled on the staff of _Hound and Honey_.

Minhyuk noticed it first. He knew it had nothing to do with the weather or current events, and his coworkers seemed off, too, but some intuition told him they merely shared the same ominous pit in their stomachs as him. He felt it first thing that morning, waking up beside Hyungwon and immediately taking gracious note of the sick feeling that wasn't like any physical illness. Hyungwon was quick to pick up on Minhyuk's unease, and he spent much of the time before their shifts hoping to lighten the weight he claims he feels over his chest.

"It feels like guilt," The bartender had said. "Guilt - the kind where you could've done more, but didn't."

That's the best way Minhyuk could describe it. He hated the familiarity of that tightness and heaviness on his shoulders and chest. He hated the way the feeling wrapped its cold, slender talons around his heart and gripped it like a vice. Minhyuk was afraid to close his eyes; he feared that feeling may embody itself in a nightmare, force him to stare into the oblivion of its gaping maw, and watch everything he loved tumble into it.

"Do you think you know where it's coming from?" Hyungwon had inquired as he carded his fingers through Minhyuk's bleach blond hair. His natural timbre was lower than usual, still thick and husky with sleep.

The elder frowned. "If I did, I would've done something about it by now."

That night the two were nearly drowned by the sick feeling, the premonition. Minhyuk's usual patrons suddenly bore the Maverick patch on the cloth pocket of their blazers (red, angled, sharp, and mocking little bastard patches), their orders changed, their expressions were smug, and one of the speakers bugged out about halfway through the shift and it scared Minhyuk shitless for the milliseconds it shrilled.

Changkyun had picked up on the discomfort as well. He may work in the back, but he still knows the floor and its usual appearance and energy. Additionally, just how Hyungwon can detect lies, Changkyun can single out threats. All of it, every patron that night, Changkyun zeroed in on and immediately deemed dangerous. Everything was wrong.

**_Hound and Honey_ ** **was unsafe.**

Jooheon could always read vibes well, and his simultaneously lax yet contagiously energetic personality typically aided him whenever he needed to reign in the night's crowd. This night's crowd, of course, was thin and radiated _something_ that put off his coworkers. He hated it. Something about the energy in the room just made Jooheon _angry_ , and Jooheon doesn't really get angry. He just sulks and glares and snaps. No, this- this was a _white hot rage_ that was threatening to burst right through Honey's Cheshire smile and stage persona. He was well aware that he didn't exactly hide the sudden disdain well, and that his staff didn't know how to react to an angry boss.

Changkyun picked up on it, too. Everyone did, at least the staff that were close to him. The Hound made special trips "behind the stage" (after his husband had entertained the shifty patrons) purely for the sake of consolation through comforting words, small praises, reassurance, and his honeybee's favorite form of skinship and affection: kisses. It had been the only night in a long time that none of the staff complained about affections and comfort amongst themselves.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk had even spent their designated make-out time- er, break -simply calming one another down. That alone should've set up several red flags: Minhyuk was the mood maker of the floor, equal with Jooheon, and seeing him nearly falling apart in the usually level-headed Hyungwon's arms was enough to induce true unease.

Somehow, of all people, _Hoseok_ seemed to be the most affected. It was strange, really, seeing him in such a disgruntled mood. No one had ever seen Hoseok truly mad, as a matter of fact people doubted he could even BE mad. Tonight, of course...tonight was strange, and Hoseok was mad. Newer security staff went to the second-in-command, Hongseok, purely for the sake of avoiding their superior's unceasing (and quite possibly life ending) glare.

But back to morning.

Despite such a wonderful evening prior, Kihyun awoke at 4 in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. His mind wandered back and forth aimlessly between Hyunwoo's cherry plush lips and how the evening had gone at H&H. He tossed and turned for hours before a single text had illuminated his phone screen.

**Changkyun: Something's wrong.**

Oh no. If _Changkyun_ believes something's wrong, then it's a near catastrophe.

**Changkyun: Bring Hyunwoo if you want. Hoseok can bring him.** **I don't give a shit.** **I'm calling the others down to HnH. Be here in 10 or sooner if possible.**

Kihyun leapt out of his bed and hastily dressed himself. Simple clothes: baggy jeans, a tee, and a zip-up jacket because damn was it unnaturally cold this morning. He called Hyunwoo and explained everything as he scrambled down the stairwell, ignoring his pace and singular untied shoe. Several thoughts raced through his head, most of worry and worst-case scenarios. What if the club was robbed? If one of the local gangs had barred it up, overtaken it? Was the building reduced to rubble, to ash? He prayed no one was hurt. 

Shit, if he wanted to be at HnH in 10 he needed either a really fast cab or he needed to run.

Hoseok was hangry when he didn't have enough sleep. He needed sedated into a ramen coma then at least five or six hours to rejuvenate. Having Jooheon call _two hours_ after his shift ended and got home was rather infuriating.

"What," The security guard huffed in greeting.

Jooheon gulped through the phone. " _Uh, Kyun says we have a problem and won't let me read the shit on the door until you guys get here._ "

"What?" Hoseok repeated, now asking a question. "What's on the door?"

" _Just get here and quick, and bring Hyunwoo. Ki, Min, and Hyungwon are on their way. Changkyun's actually scaring me._ " His boss answered with a heavy sigh. Aggravation was obvious in his tone.

Hoseok groaned loudly as he slumped out of bed and threw his phone onto the duvet. "If Changkyun locked himself out of the fucking building and just needed a set of keys, I'll kill him."

He ambled out of his room and knocked on Hyunwoo's doorframe, knowing he had just returned home from his morning jog. The elder turned around and surprise flashed across his face, gone as quick as it appeared. "Hoseok, what are you doing awake?"

"Jooheon called," He answered as he rubbed his eyes. "Wants me to bring you with me to HnH in like ten minutes. Apparently something's up and Changkyun won't let him read something that's posted on the door."

Hyunwoo's neutral expression then turned to confusion. "Why do they need me to come?"

Hoseok winced as he shrugged, he must've been laying in a bad position. "I don't know. Let's just go, he sounded really freaked out."

Hyunwoo put his running shoes back on and Hoseok put on a pair of pants, then they were off.

You see, Hyungwon was woken up _much_ too early.

"Won," Minhyuk's quiet, considerate morning voice whispered against the shell of the DJ's ear. "Wonnie, baby, I need you to get up. Something's happened at work."

Hyungwon grumbled. "Why so early?" Not even an 'oh no, what's wrong?' first, just the aggravation that came with the wonderful 2-for-1 bargain of waking him up.

Minhyuk's blond hair was sleep-mussed and his eyes were mournful. Hyungwon's chest ached at the sight. "Changkyun didn't say anything more than that we needed to HnH."

What an inconvenience. Interrupting his precious sleep, what could _possibly_ be so wrong?

With a husky groan, Hyungwon begrudgingly shifted himself out of bed. The others were going to have to be content with a pair of shorts and a too-big tee, and if anyone dared say a word about his sandals, he'd lose it. Minhyuk promised him coffee on the way home, even though a nice latte would've been nice on the way there.

"So Kyun really didn't tell you _anything_?" Hyungwon pried as he pulled out of their apartment's parking lot. "All this urgency just to be left in mystery?"

Minhyuk looked ill. Pale. "I wouldn't take it lightly," He murmured. "His voice was shaky, like he was struggling to hold himself together. You know Changkyun doesn't do that if it isn't serious."

Hyungwon clenched his jaw and his grip on the steering wheel, foot pressing further on the accelerator. "It better be."

In ten minutes time, like Changkyun requested, the other five started to pull - or run - in one by one. Kihyun was drenched in sweat and panted heavily, but arrived first. Changkyun remained in front of the door. Next came Hoseok and Hyunwoo, Hoseok folding his arms and standing beside Jooheon and Hyunwoo trying to help Kihyun cool off. Once Hyungwon and Minhyuk pulled in, Changkyun was visibly upset. His jaw was clenched, eyes bloodshot, and lips curled into a near grimace.

"We're all here, Kyun," Jooheon declared, his tone rather foreboding. "Now show us what's on the door."

Changkyun's eyes were pleading, worried, and tears actually began to fall as the others began to take cautious steps towards them. The remaining six stepped towards the building, every footfall multiplying their dread tenfold. Changkyun stood in front of the door until the others were a few steps away, then backed away. Tears freely streamed down his cheeks, red from the cold. Their intestines felt as if they had tied themselves into knots, stomachs filling with concrete, blood turning to acid and ice.

  
A single sheet of paper, red as the morning sky, was taped to the inside of the glass door. 

  
____________________________________

**NOTICE OF EVICTION**

_Due to contractual changes in management and ownership, the club and bar_ ** _Hound and Honey_** _will be closing for two months to undergo renovations. The building is to be liquidated by approximately 12:00 noon. Grand reopening as_ ** _Scarlet_** _will be held June 26. Reports of staff changes and unemployment plans will be delivered via postal services within seven to twenty-one business days._

_We apologize for any inconveniences this change of ownership may present._

_Best regards._

**_Maverick Enterprises_ **

____________________________________  
  


"EVICTION?!" Jooheon roared. Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes, face stinging and red. Veins made themselves prominent in his neck and temples. "What the hell is this?!"

Hoseok balled his hands into white-knuckled fists, expression ridden with a foreign and terrifying wrath. "This has happened within the two fucking hours my shift has been over."

"Maverick was behind this?" Muttered Minhyuk. His palms were splayed open on the glass of the door, reading the notice over and over again as if the words might possibly change or disappear. "They aren't involved in real estate or social work, what could they possibly be doing?"

"That's another thing to add to our continuously lengthening list of worries," Changkyun spat. "At the top? Jooheon and I might currently be fucking homeless."

"Like hell you are," Kihyun retaliated quickly. His voice was sharp, jaded, but his almond eyes pooled with uncertainty. "I have a spare bedroom. So does Hyungwon and so does Minhyuk. You're not homeless."

Hyungwon was quick to interject. "Wait, how did this happen if you live here?"

Changkyun laughed bitterly. "We spent the night at Jooheon's parents' place. His younger brother was in town from university and we were too drunk and tired to drive back until this morning."

Suspicion never left Hyungwon's expression, but he left the subject alone. Neither were lying. 

Kihyun stood beside Hyunwoo, lip quivering and hands shaking. "Woo," he whispered, unable to keep a confident volume now that the reality of the situation was settling in. "Woo, what are we gonna do?"

Hyunwoo's eyes swirled in melancholy and he pressed a kiss to the songbird's forehead. "We'll figure out what's going on. Everything is gonna be okay." He pulled Kihyun against him, 

"Seok," It was Changkyun speaking in the background. "Call up your fiancée. We're gonna need her help with this. In the meantime, we need your help getting everything out of our place upstairs."

Kihyun willed his tears away to help with Hyunwoo in tow. Jooheon had unlocked the doors with a permanent sneer etched across his face, Changkyun's tears soon drying to match it. Hyungwon, when not consoling a shaken-up Minhyuk, was scouring the floor for any sort of hint that might reveal what's occurred. The barstools were flipped over on top of the bar, the shelves of liquor were empty, all the seats were atop the tables and all the musical equipment that had adorned the stage was now gone. His DJing table was isolated and the wires were tangled. 

" _Disgusting._ " He'd muttered with venom dripping from his tongue in lethal doses.

Minhyuk was almost moved to tears when he walked behind the bar. He assumed the knick-knacks he kept behind there (trinkets from trips, photos of himself and his friends from various trips) were in one of the stale cardboard boxes lining the walls, but he couldn't help but to feel the icy tendrils of fear enveloping and suffocating him slowly. He choked back a sob.

"Hoseok's helping Joo and Kyun get stuff out of here," Said a soft, steady voice. Hyunwoo turned and was met with Kihyun again. "Changkyun is overwhelmed with guilt. He's bringing home every file he can find to see if he made a mistake in payments. Apparently Hoseok can help him with contracts and deeds and all of the wordy binding things."

"Home?" Hyunwoo echoed. 

Kihyun smiled. "Jooheon and Changkyun are staying with me, at least until they can find a place or all of this is sorted out and resolved."

"I'm so glad I fell for someone with such a heart of gold," Hyunwoo extoled. "You really are good to us."

The plum-haired man snickered as his cheeks and ears flushed pink. "Hyungwon and Minhyuk would disagree, but I'd like to think I'm doing a good job."

Hyunwoo dropped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Kihyun's lips. "You are."

"I don't understand, Joo," Changkyun worried. He held the sleeve of his (read: Jooheon's) hoodie between his teeth and gnawed on it. He hadn't slipped back into that habit since his first year of university. "I don't know what happened."

Jooheon, as furious as he may be, knew how hard his husband was taking the event. "Jagi, you're not the one at fault here. I promise." He consoled. 

"I was the one in charge of those kinds of things!" Changkyun retaliated. "I kept everything up to date and organized, I- fuck, I-"

Jooheon cut him off by pulling him into his arms. The younger eagerly latched on and melted into his warmth, body racking with sobs. The more his shirt wettened with Changkyun's tears, the more anger began to boil beneath his skin, in his blood. Someone was going to pay dearly for hurting them like this.

"Let's focus on getting everything ready to go for now," Jooheon reasoned with as much calmness as his voice could convey. "We're going to get this taken care of as soon as possible. We'll get this place back."

Changkyun nodded and held his hand over Jooheon's as they both wiped away the tears. "I'm okay now," He said. He sounded as if he were convincing himself more than he was his lover. "I'm okay. We've got this."

"That's right, baby," Jooheon replied, pressing his thumbs into Changkyun's cheeks where his dimples would be. "We're gonna go to court and kick some ass."

Hoseok joined Hyungwon and Minhyuk on the floor after loading up boxes in both Hyungwon and his cars. He'd scouted the locker room and halls, eyes peeled for anything that might give away works of those _Maverick_ bastards. He'd found nothing. 

"Hoseok, you look like you're about to burst a blood vessel," Hyungwon commented from his perch at the disheveled DJing table. "Breathe before you explode."

"I can't," Hoseok then chided. It was rather unsettling to see him as upset as he was. "This all happed after my shift ended and before Jooheon and Changkyun got home. That was two hours. You can't do this much in two hours, but that's one of my minor worries. I want to know who the hell was spying on this place so much that they'd know when I got off work and that the owners were going to be gone for a family event. I want to know who and how so that I can ensure it never happens again."

Minhyuk had never expected to see Hoseok so riled up; his guess was that he feels a bit guilty too, being head of security and all. "Seok, take it easy. You need to calm down."

Hoseok caught himself ready to lash out, but knew an outburst would be nothing more than an inconvenience and a setback. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Hyungwon stood and gave the head of security an appreciative pat on the back. "Kyungmi can help us get this sorted out. This can all get taken care of, and we can rest."

Minhyuk snickered. "Anything for more sleep, huh?"

Hyungwon nodded solemnly. "Yeah, because for a while, at least, I think I'm gonna lose a lot of it."

  
Jooheon and Changkyun only returned to the floor once their home upstairs was empty. Jooheon kept his hand resting on the small of the Hound's back, thumb running consistent circles to reassure him. The waterworks had dried and were replaced by a mask void of anything more than dejection and ire. 

"We're obviously not letting this just happen," Declared Honey. His tone was uncharacteristically stern. "Everything is going to be reversed as soon as possible."

Minhyuk, who had calmed himself significantly, nodded with mirth. "Then we need to discuss a course of action as soon as possible."

"Kyungmi's on her way here," Hoseok contributed. "I'm gonna head home and nap, but I say we meet up once I'm awake and Kyung's here."

"My place at 5, then. I'm a ten minute jog from here." Kihyun stepped forward. "We might be able to slip in and look around some more once we've got a plan."

"I think that words well enough," Agreed Hoseok. "We need to head over to Ki's anyways to drop off their stuff." The head of security threw a thumb over his shoulder to gesture at the car. 

"Let's get going then," Changkyun breathed. His voice was low. Unnerving. "After all, we have a coup to plot, don't we?" 

"We're getting _Hound and Honey_ back-" Jooheon spat in agreeance. Changkyun stood beside him, wrath resonating from his face, though void of emotion. Hyungwon's satire sneer and Minhyuk's newfound enmity joined the table of vengeance while Hoseok's arms kept crossed, biceps bulging like the veins in his neck. Hyunwoo, though still a newcomer to the life of _Hound and Honey_ , swore to himself that he'd do everything he could so not to watch them suffer more. Kihyun regained the signature twinkle, defiance and pride now radiating in his vibrant Kihyun glow. _Maverick_ doesn't stand a chance.

The seven stared up the building as the red morning sun illuminated the glass doors. Jooheon ripped off the notice, and crumpled it in his hand. "- _Even if it kills us._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback's p cool, just saying. also this was obv unbeta'd so forgive me for shit that doesn't make sense and typos :) anyways stay safe stay healthy ily <3


End file.
